Brotherly Bonding
by TomHiddleston13
Summary: What happens if Sam and Dean didnt know they were brothers? Chaos. That being added to Bobby dying, Dean getting yellow fever, their grandfather showing up...and will Castiel be able to help before Dean is gone? PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS MY FIRST SUPERNATURAL FIC SO PLEASE BE NICE!
1. Brothers 1

**Supernatural**

He nearly screamed in frustration. Why wouldn't this damn demon die already? He had been fighting it for over an hour, only earning a few bruises, and a large gash on his arm. Sam didn't know what to do. The demon threw him into yet another wall. His head smacked painfully against it, and he slumped to the floor, almost blacking out, while the demon came down on him. He prepared for death as the demon in the form of a man he didn't know came at him with a large blade. Suddenly a voice rang out, not ten feet behind the demon, who was blocking Sam's view.

"Hey, pretty boy, over here!" Yelled the man, sounding only a few years older than Sam himself, maybe thirty or thirty one. The demon froze as realization dawned on him. Sam could tell it knew the voice. It looked slightly afraid before composing itself, and spinning on his heel, away from Sam. He got a clear view of the man, or somewhat clear. His vision was fogged due to the wall deciding to clobber him. Another man, much older, in his fifties maybe, came over to Sam and helped him to his feet. The two men acted as though this was their daily routine. But that wasn't possible. There were no other hunters.

"Stay away from it! It's going to kill you-" Sam attempted to yell a warning to the other man, when the older man slammed his hand into Sam's mouth, silencing him. The younger man merely shrugged, and stared at the demon.

"Hey, Jack. How've you been?" The younger man started casually, talking to the demon.

"Jack isn't here anymore, Dean. He's gone. I'm here now." The demon rasped in a deep voice. Sam was shocked. Demons never spoke.

"Right. Isn't that what you said last time?" The man, apparently named Dean, replied. _Last time_? Sam thought in mute surprise.

"Dean, stop chatting him up, would you? Just kill him and get it over with." The man supporting most of Sam's weight yelled to Dean. Dean chuckled.

"Alright, alright, Bobby. Just keep your panties on." Dean replied, before gripping his knife even tighter. The demon named Jack lunged at Dean. He jumped out of the way, and slammed his knife into the demons back. It screeched, and black smoke erupted from Jacks mouth, and then he slumped forward, dead. Dean smirked, then made his way over to Sam.

"Bobby, let's go." Dean said.

"What, and leave the poor boy here?"

"He can handle himself. He's a hunter."

"Yeah, who looks like shit. Come on, Dean. Have a heart." Sam looked up at Dean. Dean stared at him for a moment.

"God, stop looking at me like that." Dean said to him. Sam blinked, surprised. He didn't look at him in any particular way. Dean turned to the man named Bobby. "Alright, fine, he can come." He turned back to Sam. "But if you harm my baby in anyway, I'm going to beat your ass." Sam looked at him, shocked. He had brought a baby? Dean turned and strode around a corner. Sam looked at Bobby, who shrugged, and together they followed after Dean.

"There she is." Dean said proudly, pointing to a black car. It was a beautiful car.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's a car, genius." Deans voice dripped sarcasm.

"I got that much. What kind?"

"67' Chevy Impala. She's my baby." Realization hit Sam. _Oh. Not an actual baby. _He was slightly ashamed of himself. Dean got into the driver's seat, and waited as Sam piled in the back and Bobby got into the passenger's seat. "So, Sam, how did you get yourself into that little….disagreement back there?" Sam thought about Dean's question for a moment. Should he tell him? He didn't even know why he was in the car with him. How did he even know if Dean and Bobby were hunters? They could've been in the right place at the right time….with a guns loaded with silver bullets. Dean looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Bobby, you sure this is him? You told me he was really talkative. This guy doesn't seem all that 'talkative'."

"I'm positive, Dean. I think I would remember my own nephew." Bobby replied. _Nephew_? Sam's mind was spinning.

"Well, you sure left him alone a long while."

"Shut the hell up, Dean. Sam, Dean has something to tell you." Bobby looked back at Sam. He was so confused. He had an uncle he didn't know about?

"Uh, Bobby, you dragged me into this. I am not telling him anything."

"Dean." Bobby said in a warning voice. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely. Sam, you're my brother." Dean said. Sam's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah. Our mother, Mary Winchester, had you taken from her. She couldn't keep us both. So she gave you up to a really nice family a year after you were born."

"What?" Sam's mind was reeling. "How…"

"I just told you, Sam."

"Alright…but….Dean!" Sam shouted a warning as an Escalade came at them full speed. Bobby's eyes went wide. Dean cursed, a string of colorful words, then swerved to avoid the oncoming car. Fighting for control, Dean maneuvered the Impala in a perfect half circle, then looked at Bobby, who had his EMF out.

"Is it a demon?" Dean demanded.

"Yeah, but not a very strong one. Actually it's a big coward."

"Alright. Let's give him something to cry about then." The Escalade was speeding back toward them. Dean grinned, then slammed down on the gas pedal, going at the car full speed. The demon, at the last second, turned off to the right, going down into a ditch, and wrapping around a tree. Dean spun the car around, kicking up dust, then parked on the side of the road. He got out, gesturing for Bobby and Sam to follow. He went down into the ditch, then pulled open the door. The demon, who was disguised as a girl, fell out of the car, dead. Suddenly, another girl opened the door, and slammed her fist into Dean's chest in less than a second. A vampire. She headed for Sam. He didn't know what to do. Bobby tried to come to his aid, but the vampire punched him. The vampire went in for a bite. Sam was going to die. He had only met his brother, and he was going to die. He didn't have his stake. He only had a knife. Still he got it out. She knocked it away. Suddenly Dean was there, sliding in between Sam and the vampire. He threw the stake in the air, flipping it like an expert, then stabbed it into the vampires heart.

"Sam, I thought you were a hunter." Dean growled.

"I am."

"Then how the hell did you manage to become one? How did you survive this long?"

"I've never dealt with a vampire before. Ever."

"How….?"

"I don't know. Maybe they don't like you."

"I'm surprised anyone likes you." Dean muttered under his breath.

"I can still hear you." Sam glared at his older brother. Dean looked at him with green eyes.

"I know." He smirked. "Okay, let's go. Bobby, get your sorry ass off the ground. She punched you, that's it."

"Shut the hell up, Dean." Bobby grumbled, taking Deans offered hand, using it to get him to his feet. Dean grinned, then walked back up the hill and got into the driver's seat of the sleek black Impala. Bobby and Sam took their places. Sam looked out at the night sky. It was a clear night. He was shocked when the song 'Highway to Hell' came on, on a tape. Dean rolled down his window, letting in the cool night air, and blasted the song.

Sam awoke to blinding sunlight. They were still driving. He slowly sat up, from the back of the Impala, where he had fallen onto the seat.

"Nice to see you up, Sam." Bobby murmured.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Dean said. Sam looked at them both in the mirror. Bobby looked refreshed. Dean looked like he was ready to collapse at any time, even though he still managed a snide comment.

"Dean, did you drive all night?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Uh, duh."

"Why didn't you let someone else drive?"

"My baby? Ha! Why in the hell would I do that? I don't trust anyone with her."

"Because you need sleep."

"Right. I've heard that before."

"And what happened?" Sam demanded. Dean hesitated for a moment, looking spaced out, then he was back.

"I witnessed my father kill himself." Sam was shocked to silence. Due to his reckless, free-spirited behavior, he would have never guessed what Dean had to witness.

"Sorry I asked."

"It's the past, Sam. Can't change it."

"Alright." Sam said in a small voice. That meant his father was dead. They drove a little more when Sam thought to ask. "Uh, Dean, where are we going?"

"Crazy town."

"Come on…."

"Alright, alright. We're going to Kansas."

"Why?"

"Strange disappearances, sudden deaths. It sounds like our kind of thing."

"Our?"

"Demons and such." To hear someone say it so calmly as if it had meant nothing, just the usual, well, Sam was surprised.

"Dean, how long have you been doing this?"

"What?"

"How long have you been a hunter?" Dean thought for a moment.

"Since I was, what sixteen? Started training for this kind of thing when I was ten."

"You've had fourteen years of this?"

"Nearly fifteen. My first hunt was the day I turned sixteen. I will be thirty one in, what, three days? So you'd better make a big ass celebration, Bobby, unlike last year where I didn't get a damn thing."

"I got you something!" Bobby protested.

"A beer doesn't count as a gift, Bobby."

"You were happy with it."

"Yeah, because I was already drunk as hell. Of course I was happy with it!"

"Alright, alright." Bobby grumbled, giving up. Dean smirked.

"So, Sam, how old are you?"

"Twenty nine."

"When did you start?"

"When I turned twenty four."

"Only five years?"

"Yeah." _Only_? Sam thought to himself. This life was hard.

"Wow. Better watch your back, Sam. Demons go after the youngest, and the most experienced. So we're pretty much screwed. But don't worry. I'll be saving your ass again."

"Is he always like this?" Sam asked, turning to Bobby.

"Seven days a week, all twenty four hours…well the ones he's not sleeping. Ever since he was thirteen this is how he acts."

"So it's not fake?"

"Oh, it's fake as hell, he just won't admit it." It was Bobby's turn to smirk. Dean just grinned a lopsided grin. "Damn it, Dean. Can't you take anything seriously?"

"Uh, yeah, if I wanted a boring as hell life."

"You fight the supernatural. I don't think that's boring."

"Well, it has been for the past few months. I haven't had a good fight in ages! I mean, the worst injury I sustained was a concussion, and that wasn't even from a demon!"

"It wasn't?" Sam asked curiously.

"The door felt it would be a good idea to push me down the stairs." Dean said, giving Bobby 'the look'. He shied away from Dean's piercing glare with his green eyes.

"It wasn't my fault. You just happened to be there when I pushed the door open."

"It went the wrong way! You broke it off the hinges!"

"Alright, alright smart-ass. Keep your comment's to yourself."

"Not going to happen."

"Didn't think so, but I can try."

"Not with any luck." Deans shoulders visibly sagged in relief, though he tried to hide it, as he passed the 'Welcome to Kansas!' sign. He drove about fifteen minutes, when he pulled the Impala into a motel parking lot. "Okay. Let's go." Dean opened the door, got out, and immediately fell. Sam snorted. Dean jumped back up. "My legs were numb. It's happened before."

"Of course it has." Sam mumbled through his laughter.

"Ha ha ha, pony boy. It wasn't that funny."

"Yeah it was!"

"Yeah I know." Dean laughed with him. Then his face went dead serious. "Alright let's go."

He grabbed his duffle bag from the back, along with his drawstring, and made sure to shove his phone and keys into his pocket. He walked up to the front counter.

"Hi," He said, giving the gorgeous blond his most devious eyes. She smiled at him. "My name is Dean-" Sam cut in.

"My name is Sam Winch-" Dean elbowed Sam sharply in the ribs. He was about to give his real name, the idiot.

"Sorry about my brother. He has a few, uh…" Dean said, then leaned in and whispered in the girls ear. "Mental problems. See's things. Thinks his name is Sam _Winchester _which it is not. His name is Sam Wright. My name is Dean Wright, and this is our uncle, Leroy Wright." Dean smirked as the old man visibly grimaced, and glared at Dean as he thought of one of the most horrible name he could. "And we would like a room please. Two conjoined, if possible."

"No problem, baby." She said, winking and handing him two room keys.

"Thanks, Candy, is it?" He said looking at her name tag, which was hanging on her shoulder.

"That's right."

"That's good." He smiled, and winked at her. She gave a little blush. Dean slapped some cash on the counter, then walked upstairs, with the others following.

"Really, Dean? Do you have to flirt with every pretty girl you see?" Bobby practically growled.

"I can't help it. I'm a sucker for pretty girls." He grinned, then opened their door, throwing Bobby the other key. "Don't worry, Bobby, I know how you hate sharing so I got you your own room." Bobby grinned at him, then went inside, with a duffle bag of his own.

"Uh, Dean, are we sharing rooms?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam. And yes, beds. There is only one, and I'm bushed." Dean walked inside, took his knife from his boot, then slid it under his pillow, and turned out the lamp, laying down. He felt the bed creak as Sam lay down. "Oh, and Sam, if you try spooning with me tonight, you may lose a limb." Dean added in, just to be clear.

"Good to know." Dean nodded, although he knew his brother couldn't see it. The last thing he remembered was thinking how crazy all this was.

He awoke in the morning to soft shuffling around. He sat bolt upright, instantly awake from the light sleep he allowed. A dark shape hovered in front of him. He slowly got up, and walked silently up behind the figure, and got ready to plunge his knife into the person, when they turned around. Sam's face was illuminated by the small amount of sunlight coming through the window. His mouth formed a surprised O, and he tumbled backwards. Dean was able to stop the knife, but the momentum brought him down, hard, on top of his brother. The breath flew from his lungs. He heard the audible whoosh as the air left Sam's body. For a moment, Dean forgot how to breathe, which forced him into a fit of coughing. He sucked in air.

"Sorry, Sam. Damn it, don't you know not to do that with a hunter…." Dean muttered but was cut off when he had another fit of coughing. He was pretty sure he had swallowed a button from Sam's shirt. Then a person from the bed sat up. It was Sam. Dean stumbled away from the Sam on the ground, who was now grinning at him like a maniac. "Okay, not Sam." He muttered, and pulled himself to his feet. He felt a strong urge to protect the young man who was his brother. He moved in front of the bed, shielding good Sam from bad Sam's view. "What the hell do you want, shape shifter?" Dean growled.

"Oh, Sam of course. You can't be together. You're too powerful to let be." The shape shifter said, grinning, then, with blinding speed, he pulled out a knife, and embedded it into Deans shoulder. He almost yelled. "Bobby!" He choked out.

"No you don't!" The bad Sam said, then kicked Dean hard in the face, where he fell onto his back, nearly out cold. Blood spurted from his nose. _Come on, Sam._ Dean thought. The bad Sam straddled Deans chest, using his legs to pin his arms to the ground. Deans shoulder screamed in protest. The shape shifter pulled out another knife, then got ready to jab it into Deans chest. He squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and the weight was gone from his chest, and the shape shifter was laying, dead, by Deans side, a big hole between his eyes. Sam had shot it through the head.

"Sam, go get Bobby." Dean murmured, sitting up and supporting his weight against the bed. He took deep steadying breaths, closing his eyes. A moment later, Sam returned with Bobby.

"Well, I think I've beat the record of worst injury in the past few months." Dean muttered to Bobby, who knelt down by him.

"Okay, I'm going to pull it out on three. Brace yourself." Bobby murmured.

"Alright."

"One." Bobby yanked the knife out. Dean almost cried out in agony. He contained it well. Sort of. He grabbed his shoulder and bent over, resting his head on the carpet.

"Dean, can I stitch it up or are you going to insist on doing it yourself?" Bobby asked.

"No way in hell I'm letting you stitch up my arm." Dean said, getting to his feet. Bobby chuckled.

"Didn't think so. Alright. I'll get the first aid kit." Bobby grumbled, getting the first aid kit and handing it to Dean.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"No problem." Dean pulled his shirt over his head, and poured alcohol onto the wound. He hissed in pain, and bit his lip. Then he threaded the needle and began to sew up the wound, wincing. After he was finished, he cleaned the blood from his arm, bandaged it, and pulled on clean t-shirt. The whole time Sam had been staring at him in disbelief.

"Sammy, stop staring. Your drooling." Dean mumbled. Sam flushed red, then started at the name 'Sammy'.

"Sorry. It's just….why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"I hate hospitals. They prod and probe and I don't like other people touching me. And they're control freaks."

"It's a hospital, Dean. And, uh, it's Sam."

"Not anymore, it's not. Well, I'm not staying here any longer. Chances are others are on their way." Dean gathered his stuff, put it in the duffle bag, and got out his keys. Dean looked at him with hard eyes, but there was softness beneath them he hadn't seen before. Dean tossed him they keys, to his and Bobby's surprise.

"Here, Sammy, you drive."

**This is my first Supernatural fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it! Please R&R! If you have any requests, PM me! Thanks! **


	2. Brotherly Bonding 2

**Brotherly Bonding 2**

He had to admit he was shocked when Dean had told him to drive. He also had to admit that he had been wanting to drive it. So he got into the driver's seat, while Dean got into the passengers, and Bobby in the back. Sam turned the key, and the engine roared to life. He was about to pull out, when Dean grabbed his arm in a fierce grip. Sam turned, surprised.

"Dude, you hurt my baby in anyway, just a single scratch, and your dead." Deans voice held a serious, yet teasing note. Sam did not want to test him.

"Alright. I promise."

"You'd better…."

"Relax, man. I won't hurt your car."

"My _Impala_ there's a difference."

"It's still a car."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just shut up and drive."

"Where?" Sam listened as Dean rattled off an address to him, only fifteen minutes from the motel. They pulled up to an abandon warehouse, in the middle of, pretty much nowhere. "Uh, Dean, why are we here? Is this where the supernatural activity is? And why so late?"

"Because the activity happens at night, Sammy."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, it's growing on me."

"It's just Sam." He muttered. Dean just chuckled, and got out of the car, going around to the trunk, and pulling it open. Sam was shocked. The trunk was full of weapons of all sort, among them rock salt and bottles of holy water. Boxes of silver bullets were strapped into a case in the trunk bed. The guns were all pushed neatly into their specific place in the trunk bed. There were so many. Knives, guns, cross bows, bow and arrows, pretty much anything you could think of. Dean grinned at him, as he stared at the weapons in awe.

His shoulder throbbed painfully. He had a headache but he wasn't about it admit it to anyone. In true Winchester fashion, he kept his mouth shut. He took one of the silver daggers and put it in his boot, making sure the hunting knife he always had was in the place at his belt. He brushed dirt off his brown leather jacket, then grabbed a shot gun. He threw his baby brother a shot gun, and a knife. Sam let the knife clatter to the ground, clearly not wanting to cut himself.

"Dude!" Dean said. Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, man. I didn't want to hurt myself."

"Yeah, well man up." Dean threw Bobby a pistol, and a dagger, which he expertly caught with his right hand. "See, Sammy-boy? Isn't that hard to catch a knife." Dean smirked. Sam glared at him, and he laughed.

"Come on, girls. Stop arguing over who gets the dolly and let's go inside." Bobby said, earning piercing glares from the brothers. He snickered. Dean rolled his eyes, not liking that Bobby got the best of him, then went inside, shoving Sam back when he decided to go first. He needed to protect his brother, be as it may he just met him. He had called him 'Sammy' because he actually felt like a brother. That was something he had never had, and he wanted it to last as long as possible. He trusted him, just not yet with his life, although he had managed to save it once. He didn't trust easily. It had taken him over three years to finally trust Bobby.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Dean murmured and walked forward. He tried to push open the door, to find it was locked. Sam moved forward, getting out his lock picking kit.

"I got this." He said. Dean rolled his eyes, and, just as Sam knelt down and started on the door, kicked it open. Sam looked up at him, glaring.

"Not everything has to be done so humanely, Sammy."

"It's Sam." He growled, getting to his feet. Dean snickered then shrugged. He got out his EMF. The thing was beeping like crazy, the dial going straight to red.

"Well, that's not good." He said, before he was flung into the far wall. A ghost, wearing a long white gown with blond hair cascading down her back walked towards Dean, who was still dazed.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam yelled. He shook himself, then grabbed his shot gun, full of rock salt, and shot her. She screamed and disappeared. Dean sighed, then slowly got to his feet, a wave of dizziness over coming him. He swayed on his feet. Sam and Bobby ran over.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He said to them. Bobby felt the back of his head, then looked him straight in the eyes.

"No, Dean. You have a concussion." Bobby said to him.

"So?" He asked, closing his eyes, and pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the headache that was already there. Suddenly Sam and Bobby flew across the room. "And the bitch is back." Dean murmured. The girl started to go towards Sam. "Hey you, bitch, over here!" He yelled. She turned, furious. Her eyes turned red, and she was at his side before he could react. She picked him up and held him against the wooden wall by his neck, cutting off his air supply. He looked down to where his shot gun had fallen. His lungs screamed for air. He grabbed a handful of salt from his pocket. "Burn in Hell, bitch." He said, and threw it in her face. She screamed and was gone. He dropped to the floor, sucking in air. Sam and Bobby ran to him. He sat back against the wall, rubbing his sore throat.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Bobby asked calmly, while Sam fretted at his side.

"We don't know it's after me." He said hoarsely. A rock came flying at his head, and he ducked. "Scratch that. I have no damn clue."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Sam said, helping him to his feet.

"You alright, Sammy?" Dean asked, worried his brother had been hurt.

"I'm fine. I didn't just get strangled by a ghost."

"No, but you did just get tossed across the room, Raggedy-Ann."

"Ha ha very funny. I'm fine."

"Well, then let's go." Deans head hurt like hell. Getting a concussion then being thrown across a room didn't help either. They were going to have to find the bones of the ghost and burn them. He pushed off Sam's helping hand. "I can walk on my own, Sammy." He said, taking a few steps. Another wave of dizziness hit him, and he stumbled, and bent over, putting his hands on his knees. He closed his eyes, pushing out a wave of nausea.

"Dean!" Sam cried, rushing to his side.

"I'm fine." He mumbled to his worried brother. Bobby kept walking like this was all normal. Because it was. He straightened, and insisted on walking on his own. He tried to take his keys from Sam. He pulled them away from Dean.

"No way in hell are you driving in your state." Sam murmured.

"Give me my damn car keys, Sammy." Dean growled. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. He struggled to keep his temper in check.

"No. You're going to end up crashing or something."

"No I won't. I would never do that to my baby."

"Nope. I'm driving." Sam got into the driver's seat before Dean could stop him. He sighed, and reluctantly got into the passenger side. He didn't want to argue with anyone right now. Sam smirked.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam replied with a small smile. Dean thought for a moment, then let his head fall into his hands.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked, looking over at him with concern.

"I just realized who that ghost is."

"Who?"

"Mary Thorn."

"And she is…?"

"A demon from a while back…."

"Explain, Dean."

"I killed her, but Bobby and I weren't able to find her bones….we couldn't get rid of her. She was a friend from like high school and apparently I ditched her somewhere in the woods, which in my defense, I was knocked out and taken captive by a very angry demon. She vowed to get revenge."

"Of course she did."

"God, this is all my fault." He knew it was.

"Yeah it is, kid." Bobby said from the back seat. Dean turned to glare at him. "What? It's easily explained, even you should get it, Dean. You pissed of a girl. Now she's back to get revenge."

"You're point, Bobby?"

"She's a woman. She will get revenge. Come on, boy. It's your fault. Take some credit. Actually, pretty much any situation we're in is your fault."

"Oh, what, are you going to start blaming me for global warming too?"

"Well, you're not exactly the _recycling _type….."

"Bite me." Dean grumbled, then lay his head against the window, cool against his skin. He was so damn exhausted. His eyes closed. He tried to force them back open, with no success. Finally he let his exhaustion from the past three days take over, and he fell asleep.

He looked at his brother, who was fast asleep, and chuckled lightly. His body was aching from the beating it had taken in the past two days, but, as far as he was concerned, he had gotten out lucky. Especially having a ghost involved. They got back to the motel. Now it was time to wake Dean.

"Dean." He said, perhaps a little too quietly. "Dean." He said a little louder. Still, Dean didn't move. He sighed, then got out of the car, and went around, opening the passenger door. His big brother had leaned back against the seat. He took the sharpie he had seen rolling around on the dashboard, and took off the cap.

"What the hell are you doing, boy?" Bobby asked, clearly confused.

"I'm going to draw on his face." Sam replied, smiling. Bobby shrugged as if to say 'fine, your funeral'.

"You sure as hell aren't." Dean said, not opening his eyes. Sam froze, inches from Deans face. His big brother cracked open an eye.

"B-but how did you know….?" Sam stuttered.

"I'm a hunter Sammy. I just know." He said, yawning and grabbing his keys from Sam's hand. Then he patted the dashboard. "Good girl. You did good tonight, baby." Dean murmured to the Impala, then got out. Sam saw the little grimace of pain he tried to hide. Sam thought about asking, but then decided not to. The brothers went back to their hotel room. Sam changed, while Dean went straight to the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the light.

"Dean, plan on sleeping with your boots on?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Yep. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll kick you in the middle of the night." Dean replied in a sleepy voice.

"Jerk." Sam said back, before turning off the light and pulling a blanket up over Dean. He crawled into bed, and grinned when he heard Dean reply with a quiet "Bitch" before he drifted off to sleep.

Bobby entered the room early in the morning. He was already awake, though. He had just gotten up to take a shower. It was seven thirty, and his baby brother was still sleeping.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean muttered sleepily to his uncle.

"Morning, boy."

"I have a name, you know."

"I think 'boy' suits you."

"You think 'boy' suits everyone." At this, Bobby chuckled.

"No I don't. It just sounds good for you."

"Alright, _uncle_."

"_Dean_, wake your brother up." Bobby said, emphasizing his name. Dean chuckled.

"Alright." He grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his sleeping brother.

"Ung!" Sam protested, opening his eyes. Dean grinned.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed." He said to his baby brother, who glared daggers at him.

"Yeah, and go get some coffee. Real coffee." Bobby added.

"I'm not quite sure what it is." Dean huffed, looking at the black liquid in disgust.

"Alright, alright. It's seven thirty in the morning. Shouldn't be up this early." Sam murmured.

"No way is Sammy driving my baby without me." Dean protested.

"Oh, man up, boy. It's a car. Here, Sam." Bobby snatched the Impala's keys from his nightstand, and tossed them to Sam.

"Fine, uncle. Sammy, if you even scratch my girl's paint, you will lose a limb." Dean threatened.

"Yeah, I got it." Sam murmured, slipping on his shoes, and grabbing his wallet. "Bye, guys." Sam walked out the door. Bobby watched out the window until Sam had gone. Dean went into the bathroom and shut the door. He turned on the water, and was about to slip off his shirt, when the door flew open. Dean jumped in surprise.

"Bobby! What the hell!" He yelled at the old man, then froze, seeing the gun trained on his chest. "Bobby, what the hell is this." He growled.

"Bobby this' and 'Bobby that'. Well, Bobby isn't here anymore." Bobby said, laughing.

"No. No, not him. Damn you, Lilith. Get out of Bobby now." Dean threatened the demon who was possessing Bobby. He couldn't get the demon out of him. His uncle was the one who knew all the incantations. The only way was to kill him….No. He couldn't do that. Not his uncle. He shoved the possibility from his mind, then dived at Bobby, surprising him. He shouldered past, and yanked his gun from his duffle, and trained it, with a steady, practiced hand at Bobby's chest. Bobby merely chuckled.

"Oh, Dean. You think a mere gun can stop me? You must know better than that. Bobby never loved you, Dean. He resented you. He knew you for what you were. For what you are. A monster. You're the reason your mother is dead. Pity, couldn't save her even for you own good. You're the reason your father is dead. You watched him die, and didn't do anything about it. You're a monster, Dean." The demon said tauntingly. Dean's hand trembled slightly. His words were getting to him. He couldn't let them, or it may cost him his life. "Poor, poor Dean. Watched his mother die, watched his father die. Didn't save them. You kill without even blinking. Your father hated you too. Why do you think he killed himself? To get away from you. You can't change what he thinks. Bobby hates you, your father hates you, your mother hates you, and soon your brother will too-" Bobby was cut off as Dean shot him between the eyes. Sam opened the door at the same moment Dean pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Sam yelled, dropping the coffee on the floor and sinking to his knees beside Bobby. He saw tears form in his baby brothers eyes.

"Sammy…" He started.

"No. No Dean. You just killed him. Our uncle. You just killed him, damn it. And you think you can just say 'Sammy' and everything will be alright?" Sam yelled. Dean flinched.

"No, Sammy, please listen-"

"Oh no, Dean. I'm not going to give that to you! He's our uncle, the only family we had left, and you just killed him! You're a monster Dean! A truly evil monster!" Sam cried, then got to his feet, grabbed his duffle, and marched out the door, into the rain. Dean heard a car start. He looked out, to see Sam had hotwired a pickup truck, and was driving away. He almost started to cry. His baby brother, the one he was supposed to protect and look out for, had just witnessed him kill their uncle. Damn it, he had killed their uncle. He grabbed his duffle and keys, then sprinted from the room, into the Impala, and drove the only place he knew he could.

He easily found the cemetery. The rain was pouring hard. He had held back his tears. He had turned everyone he loved against him. And by everyone he meant Sam and Bobby. He had killed Bobby. The surprised look on his face before the bullet struck him was stuck in his mind. Bobby's lifeless eyes. He jumped out of the car, and found his father's grave in the middle of the cemetery. He dropped to his knees in front of the headstone labeled 'John Winchester'. That was when his tears decided to fall down his face.

"Dad, please. I'm so sorry. I know it was my fault. But, he was possessed, and I didn't want Sam to come back and have Bobby hurt him….god I miss you so much." He whispered to the headstone. He had an odd feeling of being watched but he pushed it away and sniffed. "I'm trying to protect him, dad. I really am. I just met my brother and I'm already pushing him away. I don't know what to do. I need to find him I just don't know where to start. I love him so much, yet I hurt him so bad. I'm such a horrible brother. I need someone now. I miss you so much, dad. So much," he leaned down closer and whispered so quietly no one would be able to hear him. "I love you." He sniffed again. "I don't know what to do. Sammy is gone, I don't know where. I'm sorry. I hurt him so bad, dad, and I didn't want to. Not him. Never him. I never want to but I didn't want Bobby to hurt him either so I had to…it hurt, but I had to dad." He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. His wet hair hung in his face. He was freezing yet he couldn't bring himself to leave his father's grave. His head throbbed, his shoulder burned. Bobby was dead. Sam was gone. What did he have left?

He watched his brother in the rain. He heard what he said from his place under the tree behind him. He couldn't bring himself to face his brother after what had happened. He knew he should apologize, but he didn't want to face his brother's wrath. So he ran to the pickup and sat inside, tears sliding down his face. He angrily wiped them away.

"I've never seen him like this." Said a voice next to him. He yelled and looked over, yanking his knife from his belt. His mouth dropped open.

"Bobby?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, son."

"But-but your dead!" He said, bewildered.

"I know. I'm a ghost, son. Castiel let me come back as a ghost."

"Castiel the angel?"

"That's the one."

"What do you mean you've never seen him like this?"

"I mean, I've never seen him love anything more than his car before."

"Why does he love that damn thing so much?"

"It, uh, belonged to your father. John Winchester. He would take Dean out in it, and drive him around when he was a kid. He would fall asleep curled up in the back. After his father passed, well, the car was for Dean. Sure it was his years before, but he just had a new connection with it. Loved it the same as before. As now. Only this time, he pushes as much love in it as possible, because it's really his. Not sharing occasionally with his father, but _his._ He immediately started searching for you. It only took a couple of weeks to find you."

"Wait, when did John,er, dad kill himself?"

"Almost a month ago."

"So it's recent?" He cried, feeling pity well up inside him.

"Yes. He loves you, Sam. He may act like an ass, but he loves you. Why do you think he killed me?"

"Because you were possessed." Sam said slowly. "I mean, it's our job, right? To kill the supernatural."

"No, Sam. He killed me, not because I was possessed, but because he didn't want you hurt. I could see it in his eyes, the way he kept looking at the door, that he didn't want you to get hurt. He wanted to protect you. The shit I said, well, it provoked him. He couldn't protect you if he was dead, Sam."

"Really? I can protect myself." Sam sneered at the old man.

"I know. He just hasn't had someone for so long. I mean, sure, he's had me, but I don't really count, considering I would run off to my wife for months at a time."

"Wait, so he was alone? When his father died, he had no one?" Sam asked, feeling sorry for Dean.

"He called me but I didn't get to him for another three days. I tried. He was a mess."

"I bet…" They watched as a shivering Dean walked slowly to the Impala, where he rested his elbows on her hood. They watched as he rubbed a hand over her sleek black paint, and patted her door.

"You know, when you put that much love into something, well, some say it has a spirit of its own." Bobby said affectionately.

"Really? Why?" Sam asked, truly curious as to where the old man was going. Bobby looked him straight in the eyes.

"That car is his. It'll always come back. The car and him have a special connection. Almost like brothers. The car will always be there when he needs her, when no one else can. Dean is going to look for you. You know it. He'll go to the ends of the earth trying to find you and then further." With that said, Bobby vanished. Sam looked around. So that was what he was getting at. He sighed, and looked at his brother, who was still rubbing the Impala's hood. Bobby was right. His big brother would go to the ends of the earth then further trying to find him. The car and Dean did have a special connection. Family. They were family. That was what Bobby had been implying. The truth without actually saying it so Sam would figure it out on his own. He groaned, knowing the older man was right, but not really wanting to admit it. Dean was still leaning over the car, staring at it.

"Dean?" Sam asked softly. His big brother didn't look up when he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. He was possessed, and I didn't want him to hurt you…." Dean murmured softly.

"I-I know, Dean, I know. I heard what you said. Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. Bobby was possessed. I'm sorry I wouldn't let you explain."

"Yeah, me too." Sam could tell his brother was freezing. Due to the fact it was freezing outside, and the freezing wind and rain weren't helping much, so was he. He wasn't able to read Dean. He was good at getting feelings, but Dean was just too good at hiding them. Had too much practice.

"Dean, I…." Sam began, but didn't know how to finish. Dean looked at him sympathetically.

"I know, Sammy." His big brother smiled ever so softly. Deans lips were beginning to turn blue.

"Um, Dean? Shouldn't we get back to the motel…er, a different motel?"

"Yeah." Dean got into the driver's seat, waiting as Sam went around to the other side and crawled in.

Sam crawled into the car beside him. He started the car, blasting the heat. He was freezing. His head was throbbing, and his throat was sore. He knew he was getting sick. He didn't feel good at all. All he wanted was a hot shower and a nice bed. So he and Sam started the drive to a different motel in a comfortable silence. About halfway out of town, he was suddenly hit with a strong wave of nausea. He ignored it, thinking he'd be fine, it was just from the concussion but damn was he wrong. It returned, this time threatening to overpower him. He pulled over, and threw the door open, falling onto his hands and knees and throwing up their last meal.

"Dean!" Sam cried, running out into the rain and kneeling next to him.

"I'm fine, Sammy." He said quietly, hating how weak he sounded. In truth he was not fine. He didn't even want to get up. He didn't know if his legs would support him. He got shakily back to his feet, and slowly walked to the passenger side. "Drive, Sammy. Please." He said to his baby brother, crawling inside the warm car.

"You sure you're alright, Dean?" Sam asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm sure. Just, drive to the motel. The coordinates are programmed into the GPS." Dean said, before laying his burning forehead on the cool window, and falling into a restless sleep.

Someone was gently shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and groggily looked around.

"Dean, are you alright? God your burning up." Sam's voice said next to him. He felt a cool hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine, Sammy. Are we at the motel?"

"Yeah. I've already checked us in."

"Thanks. Stop looking at me like that." Dean said, not able to withstand his brother's puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry. It just happens." Sam said grinning, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I know….oh god." He said as his head throbbed, and he felt like he was going to puke. So he tumbled out of the car, and threw up.

"Dean, you need a hot shower, and a nice bed." Sam said, grabbing their bags and helping him to the motel room.

"Funny. I was thinking the exact same thing." He said, smiling softly, and heading for the bathroom, turning on the heat as far as he could stand it. Steam filled the room almost immediately. He hated feeling this weak. Something was wrong with him. He'd been sick before, but not like this. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, under the scalding water. He scrubbed his hair, at least twice as much as was needed, then he rubbed away at his body, rinsing off all the mud and dirt that hat collected. He ran his hands over his face. His head was throbbing. As a matter of fact, his whole body was throbbing. He sighed. He knew he was sick, but he didn't know with what. He turned off the water and threw open the shower curtain. He yelped and pulled the curtain back over his exposed body, and glowered his eyes at Castiel, who was sitting on the sink.

"Damn it, Castiel. Ever heard of knocking?" He growled at the angel, who was about the same age as him. The angel just looked him over with concerned eyes. He knew exactly what the angel was doing.

"Will you stop with that eye thing?" He grumbled. Castiel didn't seem to hear him though; he was to busy seeing what was wrong with Dean. All his injuries.

"Alright, you will live, but I have some extremely bad news." The angel said at last.

"Yeah? What's that?" He asked in mock surprise.

"Well, aside from your multiple injuries, a concussion, and a stab wound to your shoulder, you have yellow fever."

"Huh?"

"Yellow fever is a type of disease."

"I got that, genius, tell me more."

"It slowly kills you. Drives you insane, which then turns to full blown terror, stopping your heart. It has many…rather strange side effects."

"Like?" He raised his eye brows.

"You will start to hallucinate. Then the hallucinations turn to full blown terror which stops the heart. You get random, extremely strong dizzy spells, and occasionally will cough up blood."

"And?"

"And it only takes two weeks to kill."

"Can't you use your angel stuff and heal me?"

"My gifts won't work on yellow fever. It is not a demon sickness, nor any other creature known to man."

"But you're not a man." Said Dean slowly. "Well, I'm assuming by man you mean human man."

"Yes. It's called a leviathan."

"Wait, I've heard of those."

"Have you ever battled one?"

"No."

"Then it is not known to you." Castiel was staring at him, gouging his reaction. Dean glowered at the angel.

"Alright. What's the cure?"

"It's blood mixed with holy water. I've never heard of anyone who's survived it." Dean grinned, and asked;

"Well, there's a first to everything, right?"

"Yes, Dean, there is." Said the very serious angel, before disappearing.

"Castiel? Castiel damn it." He muttered. Sam started banging on the door.

"Dean, are you alright? You sound like you're talking to someone." Sam said concerned.

"I'm fine, Sammy." Dean said walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. Sam flinched at the ugly fading blue and purple bruise across his chest.

"Dean, how did you get that?" He demanded.

"Oh, this? On a hunt. A week or so ago. Why, worried about your big brother, Sammy-boy?" Dean grinned.

"No! Just-uh….." Sam stumbled for words. Dean merely laughed, and opened his duffle, throwing on a pair of sweats and a tight fitting t-shirt. Bobby suddenly was in front of him. Sam yelped in surprise. His brother spun around, gun in hand, ready for anything. Deans mouth dropped open.

"Bobby?" He asked in shock.

"Dean, are you planning on telling your brother what's wrong with you?" Bobby hissed.

"Well, now I sort of have to, don't I?" Dean asked, more like his old self. Sam looked at his brother in concern. He watched as Dean took a deep breath. "Alright, Sammy, listen up. Castiel came to me and told me I have yellow fever," Sam started to have a panic attack but Dean held up his hand. "and he knows of a cure." Sam stared at his brother in disbelief. "Now that that's over, Bobby how the hell are you here?"

"I'm a ghost, Dean."

"No shit Sherlock. Why are you here, I guess would be the more appropriate question."

"To watch over you boys. Warn you guys if anything comes."

"You could've 'warned' me that Cas decided to appear when I was naked!"

"Oh, I know, I thought it would be funny." Bobby grinned.

"Damn it, Bobby. If you weren't Casper I would beat your ass right now."

"Hell you wouldn't." Bobby grinned, and disappeared when Dean lunged at him.

"Dean, why did you just try to attack a ghost?" Sam asked quietly. Dean snorted in frustration, picking himself up off the floor.

"Ghost's can make themselves solid if they want to. Bobby was solid, but decided to be an ass and disappear."

"Why are you so calm for gods sake? You just figured out you have yellow fever and you're not worried?" Sam yelled, finally exploding, unable to hold back his confusion, anger, but most of all, fear.

"Sammy, calm down. Cas is one of the few people I have come to trust. He's saved my life countless times, who's to say he's going to stop now?" Dean retorted.

"Castiel….i haven't ever met him. I n(want to know who I'm trusting your life with." Sam demanded, frustrated.

"Alright. He's behind you on the bed." Dean said arrogantly. Sam spun on his heel. Sure enough, there was a man with dark brown eyes to match his dark hair. This was not what he would imagine an angel to look like. Behind him was a shadow of his wings, though they weren't actually visible.

"Well….er….Castiel….um…." He wasn't sure how to speak to an angel. He had never met one. Dean chuckled, while Castiel stayed serious.

"Dude, just talk to him. Your acting like he's god almighty." Dean murmured. "Oh, sorry, Cas. I know you don't like it when I use his name." Castiels expression didn't waver though he nodded slightly in response.

"Thank you, Dean. And this must be Sam. Hello, Sam." Castiel said in a deep voice. Though it was rough it still carried a soft undertone. Sort of like Dean's. Completely unlike his own, which was all soft undertone.

"So, Castiel, you're an angel?" Sam asked slowly.

"Yes I am."

"Well, I guess it's nice to finally meet one." He said, staring at Castiel. Who stared back, his eyes having a silvery color mixed in with the brown.

"You've never met an angel before?" Dean asked, incredulous.

"Nope. Never."

"Wow, Sammy."

"I thought his name was Sam?" Castiel asked confused.

"It is, dipstick. I call you Cas but that doesn't mean it's your name now does it?" Dean asked, grinning.

"No. My name is Castiel."

"Exactly." Dean smirked, then walked from the room, entering a few minutes later with three beers. He tossed one to Castiel, who abruptly caught it with one hand and looking at it strangely. He slid one to Sam, then opened his own. "What's the problem? Never had been before?" Dean asked, smirking.

"No, I have. Just not this specific type. I was trying to figure what kind it is." Castiel replied, twisting the lid off and taking a sip. He nodded. "I like this."

"Yeah, so do I." Dean replied, taking a big gulp. Sam opened his own, hating how the lid dug into his hand. He took a big drink of the long needed beer. Castiel guzzled half of it. "Whoa, slow down there tiger." Dean said, chuckling. Castiel merely shrugged.

"So, Dean, do we have any leads?" Sam asked.

"On?"

"Anything."

"No, but we have a new demon." He replied in a dark tone, making Sam worried.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"It's the thing that put our mom in the ground."

**Okay, guys. I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible. Please let me know how I'm doing! And please if you want to see anything or have any requests for future plot, let me know! Thanks and sorry this took so long. Reviews are needed in order to post another chapter!**


	3. The worst type 3

**The worst type 3**

Sam was shocked. More than shocked , he just couldn't explain it.

"The thing that killed _our _mother? You mean _your_ mother?" Sam asked.

"No, Sammy. I mean our mother. She's your mother to. Your birth mother."  
"Okay, this is confusing as hell." Sam muttered.

"Hell isn't all that confusing." Dean snapped back.

"What do you mean?" Sam was shocked. Castiel looked at Dean with sad, sympathetic eyes.

"I…I was there. For three years, Sammy." He murmured. He could tell by the way Dean spoke how hard it must have been.

"What?" He asked, incredulous.

"I was there, Sammy. They had me chained up, tortured me, let the hell hounds loose on me. For three years. The man, don't know who it was, said that however many I killed down there, a soul up here would be taken. One day, I got so angry….I forgot the pain, and killed the man who had been tormenting me all those years." Deans words were filled with agony. His eyes were shining with unshed tears as he looked at him.

"I didn't care who they put in front of me. I killed them," A tear slipped down his cheek. "And I actually enjoyed it." Another tear slipped. "I actually lost count of how many souls. There were so many. So many." Sam had been listening intently, feeling pity well up inside him as he saw another tear slip down his brothers face. "And no matter how many I save, no matter how many lives I put back together, they can never make up for what I did. Ever." Sam wondered how long Dean had been keeping all this locked inside himself. Not sharing anything. Just letting his feelings well up inside him until he burst. And letting them continue to well up even after he was far past being able to handle it all.

"Dean, why didn't you ever tell me?" Sam asked gently.

"I didn't know what you'd think of me, Sammy. A monster. Maybe even the devil himself. I didn't want to know what you'd think of me. You're too important for that." Sam was touched. His brother loved him. He really did. Even if it wasn't directly spoken it was implied.

"No, Dean. I would never think of you as a monster. Never. Never the devil. You did what you had to do, Dean. You couldn't take it. I think of you as my big brother, and that's what you will always be." Sam replied, meaning every word he spoke. Dean smiled.

"Thanks, Sammy."

"And you had to be pretty strong and determined to crawl out of there. Don't ever call yourself a monster again. Jerk." Sam said, lightening the mood.

"Bitch." Dean grinned, back to his normal self. "Cas…" Dean trailed off, seeing he was gone. Sam turned to see the angel had disappeared, leaving behind an empty beer bottle. Suddenly a knock came from the motel door. Dean got up, and looked through the peephole. His eyes widened. Sam got up, curious and worried. He went to grab the door handle, when Dean spun and covered the door with his body.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam murmured, trying to pry his brother away from the door.

"Open up! I know you are in there! The nice lady at the counter told me you were here!" A man yelled from the other side. Sam spared his brother a curious glance, before prying him away from the door, and pulling it open. Dean lunged forward, slamming the door shut in the man's face.

"Dean! You just slammed the door shut in an old man's face!" Sam cried, both annoyed and angry at his brother, feeling pity for the older man.

"It's not like he needed it." Dean replied, referring to the old man's face.

"Dean, honestly…?" He said, shaking his head slowly and opening the door again. "Hello, sir, sorry about my brother here. He tripped with a knife in his hand earlier, so he's a little uptight-" Sam began, but was cut off as the man pushed into the room.

"Spare me, boy. I think you mean was stabbed with a knife while on a hunt." The man replied with a hint of amusement in his eyes as he looked at Sam.

"Excuse me?"

"Sam, this is our grandpa, Samuel." Dean said angrily.

"Oh, come on Dean-o, why the hard feelings?" Samuel asked, grinning.

"Oh don't _Dean-o _me, ass clown. I have hard feelings against anyone who tears my family apart. Sorry pal, but you're on the top of the list." Dean growled, his voice dripping envy. Samuels grin dropped a little.

"I didn't tear your family apart, boy. You did that all on your own." Samuel replied smugly.

"You _didn't_? Is that really what you just said? Last time I checked tossing my dad out like a piece of shit is tearing my family apart. We had to live in motels because of you, damn it."

"You could've stayed with me, Dean."

"And why the hell would I ever do that?"

"I gave you the option. It's not my fault you chose to go with your father. Arrogant little bastard."

"Arrogant bastard? Did you just try that? The arrogant bastard here is you. I'm not the one who kicked his son out because he was too lazy to get off his ass and do the job he was made to. You ran from this. You were a coward, and I didn't want to be living under the same roof as someone who can't tell the difference between right and wrong."

"So what you're doing is right? Killing everything in your path?"

"Yes, actually. I am doing what I was born to do, made to do. If I wasn't supposed to do this I wouldn't. It's life, papa monkey. You can't run forever. Now you have to sit back and wait for some bitter twist of fate to find you and show you what you were supposed to start forty years ago." Dean said, staring at the old man with hard, clear eyes. Sam looked at them. What the hell were they talking about? Probably hunting.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Sam asked, his confusion getting the best of him.

"Papa monkey doesn't like me." Dean replied. Sam found that he could be pissed and still make a joke.

"Dean, it's not that I don't like you-" Their grandfather began.

"Yes it is."

"Alright, fine. I don't really like you. Well, I like you, but, sorry Dean, I don't respect you." Deans jaw dropped.

"You don't respect me? Of all people, you don't respect me?" Sam could tell Dean was outraged.

Damn, he was so pissed.

"No, Dean, I don't respect you. You haven't given me any reason to. Your reckless, and stupid and blind and can't seem to grasp the fact that the world doesn't evolve around you." Samuel replied, all too calm. That pissed him off even more.

"I haven't….damn it, Samuel. I should have given you all the reason last time I saved your worthless life. Should I have not done that?"

"Dean, that's not what I meant…."

"Sure it was. You don't respect me, that's fine. Then I guess I don't have to respect you either. That said, get the hell out of here."

"You can't make me leave, Dean."

"The hell I can't." He growled at the old man.

"Alright, alright." Samuel replied. "But, let's just say, I know about the demon who killed your mother." With that said, Samuel walked out. Dean froze in shock. Then he chased the old man outside. Samuel froze in his tracks in front of the Impala.

"What the hell, Samuel?" Dean demanded, but he wasn't listening.

"Shit." Samuel muttered.

"What?"

"This is a 1967 Chevy Impala." He said in awe. Dean smirked. Now he really could show off.

"Yeah it is." He said, smiling. Samuel went up to stroke the hood, but Dean smacked his hand away. "She's great on the road."

"Wait-she's yours?" He asked in pure amazement.

"Hell she is." He laughed at Samuel, then turned serious. "What the hell did you mean you knew about the thing that killed our mother?"

"I don't know anything, Dean. I just wanted to see your reaction, to gouge how responsible and determined you were. Apparently not much-" Dean's fist slammed into Samuel's face before he knew what was happening.

He felt the strength in which his grandson possessed as he was sent to the ground.

"What the hell? You barge back into my life, insult me, say you know shit that you don't and still you look like a deer in headlights." Dean growled at him. He glared back. His grandson really was a piece of work.

"Yes, Dean. I did. I spent years and years searching for you. Last time I saw you, you were ten, Dean. Ten! Your father ran off with you, raised you until you could fend on your own, then left. I hoped I would be able to find you before all this came upon you. I prayed and prayed you would never be like your father but you are exactly like him!" He yelled at Dean, furious. Dean's face dropped, then he was back to his normal self. He glowered at Samuel.

"Yeah, I am just like my dad, and you know what? I sure as hell am proud of it. Just for the record, Samuel, he's ten times the man you are ever going to be. And I would chose to be like him rather than you any day." Dean growled at him, his voice hard and clear. That was what got him. Something snapped, and all the pity he had been feeling earlier vanished, and was consumed by rage. He swung his fist into his grandsons stomach with all his strength. Dean gasped and was flung to the ground with a thud. Sam ran out, and, seeing his brother on the floor with a pissed grandfather towering over him, he ran down.

"Samuel!" Sam cried at him.

"Not now, Sam. Your brothers going to have to learn sometime." He growled.

"No, Samuel. He is just fine the way he is." That got his attention. He turned, slammed his fist into Sam's face, and sent the boy to the ground, trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose. He heard a hiss from below him, and suddenly very strong legs propelled him backwards, into a car, where he dented the door. He groaned in pain as Dean got to his feet.

"_No one_ hurts my family, you got that?" Dean all but yelled, pounding his fist into Samuels face. "NO ONE!"

"And what am I?" Samuel asked, smirking, knowing he had stumped Dean. Only, he hadn't.

"You may be blood, but you will never, ever, be anything more than that." Dean growled back.

He rushed to his brother, who was getting to his feet.

"Sammy, are you alright?" He asked his baby brother, turning his back on Samuel.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Oh, just fabulous. Just freaking fabulous. I just got my ass handed to me by my papa monkey! How the hell did I let this happen?"

"Yeah, but you handed it right back." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah I did." Dean replied.

"I'm still here, boys." Samuel said, annoyed. Dean didn't even look.

"Yeah, we know." He said, giving his baby brother the once-over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Dean, I'm fine." Sam ensured, finally able to stop the blood flowing from his broken nose. Dean glared over his shoulder one more time at Samuel, before picking his keys up from the ground and walking inside, slamming the door shut behind Sam and him.

"God, I need a shower." He murmured.

"Didn't you just take one?" Sam asked with a look of amusement.

"Well rolling around on the ground wasn't exactly in the schedule. Now, come here, let me patch up that nose of yours." He grabbed the first aid kit, practically hearing his baby brother roll his eyes.

"Sammy, just relax, alright? How did you plan on patching up your nose when you can't see it?"

"It's called a mirror, Dean."

"Yeah, and I'm called a _big brother_. Two words could never mean so much."

"What about the words_ baby brother_?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, not as much meaning." Sam rolled his eyes again as Dean grinned in victory. He wiped the dried blood from Sam's face, and placed a small white bandage over it. Sam's nose was swollen, and purple.

"There you are, princess." Dean mumbled to his baby brother.

"Alright, your turn."

"Huh?"

"You think I didn't see that punch? Dude, you looked like you were going to hurl." Sam replied, smirking.

"Nope, sorry, Sammy boy." Dean said, grinning. He danced out of the way as Sam lunged for his arm. He jumped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He head Sam bang a few times on the door, then heard him mumble a few things about 'well being' and such. He grinned, then turned the shower on full blast, steam filling the room almost instantly.

He was mad, he'd admit it. His brother was supposed to let him take care of him. Or, maybe it was the other way around. Either way, it didn't matter. Damn, he was exhausted. So he changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and collapsed into one of the beds. He reached up and turned out the light. Dean emerged from the shower about fifteen minutes later.

"Sammy?" He called.

"Yes, Dean?" He replied, annoyed about being pulled away after almost falling asleep.

"Why is it dark?"

"I'm tired."

"Oh, right." He heard Dean rummaging around, and a few minutes later the bathroom light went out, and Sam heard the creak of the other bed as Dean crawled in.

He sprang up, panting, in the darkness. He had had that nightmare again, of Dean dying. He looked over at his brother, seeing his breathing was steady, and reassuring himself he was fine.

"Can't sleep?" A voice said next to him. He jumped, only to realize it was Bobby.

"Nightmares."

"About?"

"Everything." He grumbled angrily. Bobby gave him a look. "Sorry."

"It's fine, kid. What was it about?"

"Dean….he died. In my nightmare."

"Well, don't worry he's fine, asleep right there. Your brother certainly has no trouble with sleeping."

"_His brother_ would sleep better if you two stopped giggling like school girls at a sleep over." Dean grumbled sleepily. Bobby chuckled.

"So you're awake?" Their uncle asked Dean.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Sam put in.

"If you weren't talking you wouldn't have." Dean murmured, before rolling over and instantly falling back asleep.

"Sorry, kid." Bobby muttered. "Tomorrow you boys need to go to this warehouse down the street. I'll write down the address for you…Get some sleep, Sam." He said before disappearing. Sam, still finding it odd that a person could just appear and disappear when they wanted to, rolled over. Not a person, a ghost. He sighed, and fell into a troubling sleep.

A loud beeping sound startled him out of his sleep. He flew up, his heart pounding in his chest. He had never felt so scared in his life. He glared down at the still blaring alarm clock, and slammed his fist into it, shutting it off. He lay his head back down on his pillow. He closed his eyes, and was almost asleep when the loud beeping came again. His heart pounded painfully against his ribcage as he once again realized it had been the alarm clock.

"Damn it, Sammy." He murmured, ensuring it was actually off this time. Sam sat up in bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What is it, Dean?" His baby brother asked him.

"Your damn alarm clock scared the shit out of me."

"The alarm clock?" Sam stared at him for a long moment, then laughed his ass off. Dean glowered at him, which caused him to laugh even harder.

"What, now my yellow fever is funny?" He demanded.

"Dude, did you not just hear what came out of your mouth? Scared? Of an alarm clock?" Sam laughed again, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Ha ha, so funny." Dean mumbled to himself, annoyed with his little brother.

"I'm sorry, man. Alright, I'll stop." His baby brother said, still trying to stifle his giggles.

"Dude, man up. You sound like a school girl."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch." His little brother chuckled, then got up, getting dressed. "Why are we up this early?"

"We have to go check out this warehouse. A different one. Bobby told me last night."

"Of course he did. Alright, let's go." He said, getting up and yanking on a clean pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt. He pulled on his favorite, faded brown leather jacket, laced up his Nikes and grabbed his keys and phone. He started the ten minute drive to the warehouse.

"Sammy, we're stopping at Starbucks." Dean told his little brother, before stopping and pulling out some cash. He ran inside, getting himself and Sam coffee, then got back into the Impala. He great fully sipped the hot liquid, urging its effects to wake him up faster. He drove the rest of the way. "This it?" He asked his little brother.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sam said, going around to the back trunk and opening it to reveal their weapons. Dean sadly left his coffee in the car, then went around with Sam.

"Here." Sam said, holding a sawed off shotgun to his older brother. Dean stared at it for a moment, then back at Sam like he was crazy.

"I'm not taking that." Dean said, like it was obvious.

"Why not?" He asked his older brother, annoyed.

"It could go off." Dean mumbled, sounding oddly like a scared child. "Here, I'll man the flashlight." His big brother grabbed the flashlight from the trunk and proudly held it up to his chest, in both hands.

"You do that." Sam murmured to Dean, knowing it was the yellow fever but being irritated anyways. He entered the dark, creepy warehouse first, with his big brother following behind, shining the flashlight in front of them with shaking hands. They turned into the next room, seeing a long line of old, run down lockers. Something banged from within them. Dean froze. Sam turned to him and mouthed 'on three'. Dean nodded, still looking scared. Then Sam mouthed 'One. Two. Three.' and yanked open the door. A bird flew out. The flashlight clattered to the floor, as Dean booked it from the room, faster than Sam had ever seen him run, screaming as loud and as girly as a man possible could on the way out. He just stared after his big brother, shocked. He picked up the flashlight, and, seeing his EMF wasn't showing any signs of supernatural activity, he followed his brother out. Dean was nowhere in sight. He looked around.

"Dean?" He yelled. Suddenly he was hit in the head with a rock. "Ow!" He yelled, and rubbed his head.

"Okay, it is you. Just making sure you weren't a ghost." Dean replied, standing up from his kneeling position from behind the Impala.

"Making sure I wasn't a…." Sam trailed off, his jaw going slack in shock as Dean strode proudly toward him. "Dean, are you alright?" He asked, seeing his big brother was rubbing at his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it's just…." Sam trailed off, knowing something wasn't quite right but not wanting to push the issue any further.

"Sammy, are _you _alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. Your just acting a little weird."

"_I _am?"

"Yeah."

"I'm fine, Dean. Just….get in the car." He was starting to get worried. His big brother was shaky, and pale. His green eyes kept darting around. Dean slowly strode to the car, and got into the driver's seat. Sam saw an immediate result. His big brother's hands were steady, he wasn't trembling anymore. He had color back in his face and his eyes were back to their usual hard, clear stare.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" His voice wasn't shaky anymore either. What the hell was going on?

"Oh, uh, here can you hold this a second?" Sam held out his gun to Dean, who took it without hesitation.

"Why am I holding this?" His brother gave him a crazy look.

"Ummm…I was testing a theory."

"Mind sharing with the class?"

"Seeing how you'd react to holding it."

"It's a gun. No big deal."

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get out. I need to see something." Dean gave Sam his gun back, then Sam got out of the car, and went to Deans side. Dean got out. He immediately looked pale and was shaky again. "Hold this." Sam held his gun out to Dean again.

"No way, Sammy." Dean backed away from the gun, getting back in the car. "Not touching any damn gun. No way in hell." Dean murmured, then closed the door and rolled down the window. "Just kidding. Give it to me." He grabbed the gun from Sam's hand. So he had been right. Inside the Impala, the fever seemed to leave him. Why? How could anything stop yellow fever?

"Earth to Sammy?" Dean waved his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry." He replied, getting in. Dean just grinned, and put in one of his many cassettes. The song _Bad to the Bone _came on. Dean turned it up loud, and began the drive back to the motel.

"Get your ass out, Sammy. We're here." Dean said to him. He groaned and stretched his aching back, getting out of the car. "Sammy?" Dean asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Let's just go inside." He replied. Then he remembered the yellow fever. He watched his big brother twirl the keys in his hand. He decided he should probably bring a weapon or two. So, while Dean went inside, he took about ten minutes to find everything he needed. Dean had hid everything in multiple places in the car. Suddenly he heard a big crash from inside. He sprinted to the door, throwing it open.

"Dean!" He cried. The wall clock was on the floor by his door, glass shattered, frame dented. "Dean?" He asked, confused.

"It was bugging the crap out of me. Ticking loud and shit. Had to stop it. Didn't have the patience to take out the batteries."

"Dean, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, never better, Sammy."

"I just have a question. Why do you call me Sammy?"

"Because….because you're the first person I've ever felt like I could actually trust." His big brother replied quietly.

"I…no way." He said, shocked.

"Yes way, Sammy. You…you're family."

"What about Bobby?"

"Bobby…." Dean chuckled. "Bobby was a crazy bastard. Of course I loved him but you…you're my _brother, _Sammy. Nothing could beat that." Surprised at his big brothers 'chick flick' moment, he grinned.

"I thought no chick flick moments, big brother?" He replied.

"Yeah, well, you seem to be big on those so I thought I might give into them for once." Dean answered, grinning his cocky, crooked grin. He glared at his older brother.

"So, do you really trust me that much?"

"Of course, Sammy." Dean replied with a sigh. "Now, we've got a ghost to kill."

"Dean…"

"What, Sammy? I'm not helpless." Dean said, getting up from his spot on the couch, and grabbing his keys off the table.

"Dean, no you're not going!"

"Yeah I am, Sammy."

"No, you need rest to get better."

"I'm not going to get better damn it!" His big brothers outburst scared him.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

"I mean, It's yellow fever, Sammy. You don't just miraculously wake up cured from it!"

"Cas is working on it."

"Yeah, he works on a lot of things. They don't always get done. I'm not his top priority now, considering the war between good and evil is almost here…."

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Yeah. A few more weeks. At most."

"Didn't feel like sharing with the class?" He demanded angrily. His older brother merely shrugged.

"So, I'm guessing you found where Mary is buried, right?"

They got to the cemetery in fifteen minutes. It was still dark outside, due to the fact it was around five thirty in the morning, courtesy of Sam setting his alarm clock for four.

"Here, Sammy boy." He said to his baby brother, tossing him one of two shovels. He sure as hell wasn't going to carry a bag full of weapons, so he let Sam.

"You get to dig first, considering you refused to stay home." Sam said to him, dropping the bag by a grave.

"Of course." He replied sarcastically. He wasn't about to see a dead body. He could dig, but no way in hell was he looking at a dead body. So he dug. And dug. While Sam sat back and watched him. After a half hour, he jumped out of the grave, where he had dug a good four feet.

"Alright, your turn Sammy." He said smugly, while Sam glared. He laughed, and sat comfortably down, letting his throbbing shoulder rest. Sam had been digging about fifteen minutes, when his shovel hit something solid. Dean looked into the grave, looked at Sam, then backed away, scared shitless. Suddenly something hit his back, hard. He yelped in surprise as his head smacked against a rough cement headstone a few feet away. He fought to stay conscious.

"Dean!" Sam cried. Pain radiated through his head. He knew he had a concussion. He was too disoriented to realize he had just gotten pushed by a ghost. He watched through blurred vision as Sam charged the ghost. Suddenly Sam was flying through the air. He hit a headstone ten feet away, and immediately sunk to the ground limply. Rage boiled through him. It took over his entire body, pushing out the fear, even that of the yellow fever.

"Leave him alone, you _bitch_!" He yelled, grabbing up a shotgun loaded with rounds of rock salt and shooting her. She disappeared with a scream, but wouldn't be gone for long. Rage overtaking him, he stumbled over to the grave and ripped off the rotten lid to the coffin. He doused the bones in salt, then in gas. Then the bitch appeared again. She started throwing things at him. A rock glanced painfully against the side of his head. He lit a match, trying to avoid a flying shoe, not knowing where the hell she got it.

"Burn in Hell, bitch." He growled, anger seeping into his voice as he threw the match onto the bones. Mary screamed, then disappeared in a burst of flames. He ran to his brothers side.

"Sammy!" He yelled at his brother who was out cold. God his head hurt like a bitch, but he couldn't worry about that right now. His brother was out cold. He wiped at a trickle of blood running down from his brothers temple. "Sammy, come on, buddy." He gently lifted his sasquatch brother from the ground, and carried him to the Impala. He set him carefully down in the passenger seat, then ran back for their supplies. He threw everything into the duffle bag, not caring that he was touching the guns, then he ran back to the Impala, threw the stuff in the back, and drove to the motel. He grabbed his brother out from the car and half carried his disoriented brother inside.

"Dean?" Sam asked, barely coherent. The cashier was looking at them like they were crazy.

"He had a long night. Got a little drunk." He said to the cashier with a grin.

"His head…" She replied, pointing to the blood.

"He got into a little disagreement with a table." She nodded, smiling. He softly smiled, glad she went with his cock and bull story, and took most of Sam's weight as he took him to their room, closing the door behind them with his foot. He let Sam carefully onto the bed.

"Dean?" Sam asked again.

"Hold on, Sammy. What hurts?" He asked, grabbing the first aid kit.

"Everything."

"Sammy…."

"M'head, and M'chest." Sam muttered. He slowly lifted his baby brothers shirt, revealing a blue and purple splotchy bruise down the left side of his chest. He hissed at the sight, and grabbed the gauze, carefully wrapping his brothers cracked ribs. Sam groaned in pain when he pulled it tight. He winced at the sound.

"Sorry, Sammy." He murmured. Then he busied himself wiping blood from Sam's head, his eyes threatening to close every second. Sam, who was now more alert, looked at the blood running down Deans face.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Of course, Sammy." He replied, even though he was not in the slightest. His head was throbbing painfully, his shoulder hurt from all the digging, and his eyes were threatening to close. He carefully placed a butterfly bandage over the gash on Sam's head, and filled a glass with water, then set two pain pills in his brothers palm, then helped his baby brother sit up so he wouldn't choke, and made him swallow the pills with his water. Once that was done, he laid Sam back down, then started cleaning up his own head.

"Dean, let me do that. You're not okay." Sam was now fully alert.

"No, Sammy. Your more hurt than I am."

"Dean…"

"I'm fine Sammy."

"Dude, you have severe concussion."

"So do you."

"Alright, fine, suit yourself. Jerk." Sam mumbled, his eyes closed.

"Bitch." He said, with a soft grin, then went into the bathroom, cleaning off his head of the blood that had began running from the back of his head, to his neck. He gingerly felt the large bump in his hair, wincing. He wouldn't be sleeping on his back tonight. He stripped off his dirty clothes, then started the shower and got into the scorching water. It helped clear his foggy head a little. Just a little. Other than that it was still pounding furiously. _Well, _he thought, _this is what a severe concussion does._ He closed his eyes and let the hot water run over his body. He was starving. But his exhaustion was over ruling the need for food. But Sam would need it. Something good, that he could heat up if it got cold. Something that wasn't motel food like he had eaten for the past few days. So, he washed his hair, carefully over the tender spot, then scrubbed his body and face and got out, drying off his head and wrapping a towel around his hips. He turned off the light as to not wake Sam, then opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. He grabbed his duffle, and searched through, trying to find something in what little light he had. He pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt. Then he pulled on his faded brown leather jacket and put on his socks and shoes. His eyes drooped low, but he forced his eyes back open grabbed his keys and phone, wrote a quick note saying he was out for food, then walked out the door, locking it.

He had been driving for fifteen minutes before he found a café. He parked and walked inside.

"Hey, darling." Said a familiar voice behind him. He froze, and turned to look at the blond woman.

"Hello Jackie." He replied darkly, fear welling up inside him.

"Don't worry. I'm not here for you. I'm here for him." She drawled, pointing to a twenty something year old blond man. He was pretty handsome. Big brown eyes that reminded him of Sam's.

"You're not going to get him, bitch." He murmured quietly, so as not to scare the poor man.

"Well, we can't have _three_ Winchesters running around, now can we?"

"_Three_?" He asked, bewildered.

"That's right, baby. He's your baby brother." She grinned, and shoved him out of the way. He crashed into the wall, his already concussed head slamming against it as he fought to stay conscious. There were only two people other than him. The blond man, and the cashier. He got to his feet as the demon, Jackie, went forward, grabbing the man around the throat and shoving him against the wall.

"Oh, now you sure as hell aren't getting him." He growled. Jackie looked at him, unfazed, at least, until he put a round of salt into her stomach. She screeched in pain and shock, and dropped the poor man, stalking towards him. The man gasped for breath, and clutched at his bruised throat. Dean steadied his shaking hand, and shot her again. She yelled, and dove at him, knocking the air from his lungs, and causing his shoulder to slam painfully into the ground. His own weight, mixed with Jackie's extra weight caused his shoulder to pop out of place. The blond man tried to run.

"No you don't." Growled Jackie, grabbing his ankle and throwing him back. She dug her fingers into Dean's injured shoulder. He gasped at the pain. She grinned. He slammed his feet into her chest, surprising her. She flew off of him. He put another round of salt into her head. She screamed, then went silent. He spit blood from his mouth, then walked over to the man.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Alek." The blond man replied quietly. Dean was surprised at the strength in that voice.

"Alek. How old are you?"

"Twenty two."

"Younger than Sam…" He murmured to himself.

"Are you alright?" He asked the injured man, referring to his shoulder, also noting the way his eyes were unfocused.

"I'm fine. How about you? She just threw you across a room like a rag doll." The older man said, smirking.

"I'm fine. At least she didn't dislocate my shoulder." He shot back. The man grinned.

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester." He sucked in a shocked breath. Winchester. That was his last name.

"Dean…Winchester?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yep. Come on. Your coming with me. Damn it." Dean said, walking over to the glass case, and breaking it open grabbing doughnuts and muffins. He watched as Dean threw some cash onto the counter, then walked out, clearly expecting to follow. Not knowing why, he did follow. He followed until the saw the gorgeous black car.

"Damn, that's a nice car. 67' Chevy Impala." He muttered under his breath.

"Damn straight she is." Dean replied, crawling into her driver seat.

"Dean, you can't steal a car like her. Her owner would miss her." He said, repulsed.

"Who said anything about stealing?" Dean's snarky reply caught his attention. So did the keys the man pulled from his pocket.

"Wait. She's yours?"  
"Yeah. Course she is." Dean grinned a crooked grin, and patted her dash board. Now there was no way in hell he could refuse to go. Not when he got to ride in black Impala. He got into the passenger seat. Dean's face was a masked grin. Alek saw there was something in his green eyes. Worry. Dean started the car, and Alex was thrown back against his seat as he accelerated, clearly over the speed limit, out of the parking lot and onto the road. He sat silently, watching out the window as they pulled up, about fifteen minutes later, to a rundown motel. It was weird. He had gotten into this strangers car, who had just shot someone with salt. _Someone who just tried to strangle you. _He reminded himself. They walked inside, to reveal a man pacing.

"Dean!" The man cried, rushing forward and putting his hands on Dean's shoulders, earning a soft groan. Worried brown eyes looked Dean over, coming to rest on his out of place shoulder. "Dean, what happened?" The young man softened his voice. Dean shook the man's hands off.

"Well, I ran into Jackie getting you some non plastic muffins and doughnuts.

"Dude, you know I hate doughnuts."

"Looks like you're in luck because I love doughnuts."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Alex demanded, finally bursting.

"Oh, right. Well, according to Jackie, Alex here is our baby brother." Dean said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, but guess there's only one way to be sure. Cas!" Dean yelled at the ceiling. Alek watched him, finally understanding this man was insane, yelling at the ceiling. Well, he thought Dean was insane, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Yes, Dean? I'm sorry, but this must be quick. The battle is coming soon. We have much to prepare for." Said the deep voice.

"Cas, I had a run in with Jackie, and saved this kid's ass. Jackie said he was a _Winchester_." Dean said to the man.

"Yes, Dean, he is."

"So he's our brother?" Sam cried.

"Yes."

"But, how…?"

"Well Sammy, a mommy and a daddy-" Dean started, but the man named Sam cut him off.

"That's not what I meant, Dean."

"Is everything alright? I don't think your shoulder is supposed to do that, Dean." The man said.

"I realize that. It's dislocated, genius."

"I'm not a genius."

"Sometimes, Cas…Alek, this is my favorite angel, Castiel."

"Angel?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes. Please spare me the 'angels don't exist' speech. I've heard it all before and it can get very annoying." Castiel said softly. "Sorry, but I have to go. I'm being summoned." With that, Castiel disappeared in a flutter of wings.

"He's…."

"Yes, Alek, he's an angel."

"An angel?"

"Yes! Now, can you please pop my shoulder back into place?" Dean demanded angrily.

"Fine, fine, alright." Sam said, coming to his big brothers aid.

So they had a brother they didn't know about. _Not the first time._ Dean thought bitterly. He braced his good arm on the desk. Sam put a hand on either side of his shoulder. Pain coursed through it at the simple touch.

"Okay, on three. One," Sam said, then yanked his shoulder back, with an audible crack. He felt a spasm of pain rip through his shoulder, and hissed through clenched teeth. Alek was staring wide eyed at them.

"Dude, what happened to two and three?" Dean murmured, his shoulder still throbbing.

"Well, if I had waited any longer you would've chickened out."

"I would've chickened out? When does that happen?"

"Well…I don't know. It could happen?"

"When?"

"I don't know…." Dean smirked at his baby brother then looked at Alek.

"Dude, stop staring. You're going to start drooling." Alek looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

"Do you do this often? Tend to your own wounds?" Alek asked, bewildered.

"Yeah."  
"Why the hell would someone do that?"

"Uh, because we can." He pulled his injured arm close to him, holding back a groan that had involuntarily made its way to his throat. Suddenly, a person was in front of him. He yelped in surprise, stumbling back, and tripping, ending up on the bed. Sam doubled over laughing as Dean fell off the bed, onto the floor, glaring at Bobby. "Damn it! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He yelled, slowly getting to his feet. Alek was laughing his ass off too. Bobby was staring at him, shocked at Dean's reaction to him.

"Well, you don't usually fall head over heels for me when I appear." Bobby replied. Dean glared at him again.

"Damn yellow fever."

"Wait…." Alek said, immediately halting his laughter and staring at Bobby. "He's a…a ghost?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean replied sarcastically, looking at his apparent younger brother and wonder how the hell they could be related. "Bobby, did you know we had a little brother?"

"Of course I did, boy."

"Well, _uncle, _care to share?"

"Your daddy told me that they had another son, but had to give him up for adoption because they couldn't take care of him."

"And you didn't tell us this sooner because?"

"Because it wasn't important."

"Of course it was important, damn it! Just, oh yeah, boys, you have a long lost brother. Couldn't put that in anywhere?"

"Dean, it didn't matter. You would've spent all those years searching for him like you did with Sam." Bobby said, with a snarky grin. Dean fell silent. Sam wasn't supposed to know that. No one was. For once, he didn't have a comeback. "When your determined, Dean, your determined. Wouldn't have been able to stop you, just like those bastards couldn't in Hell-"

"Don't you dare bring that up, Bobby. Don't. Ever." He growled at the older hunter, then stormed out the door, pissed. He didn't know where he was going. So he just walked down the street. He heard the purr of his baby coming to life.

"Dean!" His baby brother yelled, following him down the street in the Impala.

"What, Sammy?"

"You know he didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, he meant it like that." He got into the Impala, knowing Sam's 'There's no point in arguing' face, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to walk.

"Dean…."

"Don't, Sammy! Just don't! You don't know what Hell is like, you've never been there. Don't even try to tell me it's okay, because it's not. Hell is not okay."

"No, I don't know what it's like, because you won't tell me."

"I won't tell anyone. No one wants to know what it's like. No one should."

"Dean, you were able to get out. That's what matters."

"Yeah, I crawled out. I dug my way out of Hell. Not the best thing to put on your résumé."

"Dean, just shut up and listen. You dug out because you were strong. Strong enough to dig yourself out of Hell. You were able to do it because you were supposed to do it…."

"Stop. Let me out. Now." He didn't want to hear anymore. He gave Sam 'the look' when he began to protest. Sam eased the car onto the side of the road. They had made it about eight miles from the motel. He didn't care. He would walk. So, after Sam let him out of the car, he walked, leaving Sam. He walked for maybe ten minutes away from Sam, when he heard a soft but deadly growl from behind him. He froze, and slowly turned. There, on the ground, was the deadliest, scariest looking Yorkie he had ever seen. She had a scary looking pink bow in her hair.

"Nice puppy. Nice doggy." He started, then booked it down the road, hearing her manicured nails scrapping along the ground. She barked again and again. And he ran, ignoring the odd stare from a homeless man. The Yorkie was still behind him. And he still ran, like a mad man. Then, he tripped over a trashcan, and, yelling in surprise, scrapped up his knee. Great. Now he was a _limping _mad man, running from a puppy. A damn scary puppy. He booked it back to the hotel and spun, locking the door. He slid to the floor, then crawled over to the couch, breathing heavily. That Yorkshire had almost killed him. Given it wasn't even up to his knees, it would have been pretty damn impressive. So he sat there, panting, until, five minutes later, until Sam walked in. His baby brother heaved out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell? I've been looking everywhere for you. How did you get here?" Sam demanded.

"I ran." He replied sheepishly.

"_Ran…_..Dean, what were you running from?"His brother had gone from pissed to concerned.

"A, uh, Yorkie."

"A _yorkie_?"

"A damn scary Yorkie."

"Oh god, Dean. We need to get you cured." His brother said, grinning. They heard a knock on the door. Dean, still exhausted from his eight mile run, fell back onto the couch, breathing heavily. Sam opened the door. Dean cracked open one eye, to see Alek standing awkwardly.

"Dude, this is your room too you know. You don't have to knock. Especially when you stole Sammy's key." He said to his apparent younger brother.

"He didn't steal my…." Sam said, but trailed off when he couldn't find it in his pocket. "Alek, did you take my key?"

"Yeah….." Alek replied, sheepishly taking the key out of his pocket.

"You're just lucky I didn't lock the door." Dean said to Sam, smiling cockily.

"Dean, you look like you just ran a mile. What's up?" Alek asked, confused.

"Eight, actually." He replied.

"Eight? What the hell were you running from?"

"Well….."

"A Yorkie with a pink bow in her hair." Sam finished for him.

"I never said it was pink."

"Never said it wasn't. Dean I need your keycard….Alek, keep this." Sam handed his key to Alek.

"I can't…."

"Damn it, Dean. Did you lose it?"

"No, genius, I just _misplaced_ it."

"You mean lost."

"No, misplaced."

"Lost."

"Misplaced."

"Alright, ladies, enough." Alek said, stopping their argument.

"Ladies?" Sam asked, seemingly bewildered.

"Come on, Sammy boy. You should be used to this by now. You hear it from me all the time." Dean said to his little brother, grinning.

"Yeah, I am used to it."

"Then why do you sound so surprised?"

"Dude, he's, what twenty five? And he sounds like you. He's got the Winchester _charm, _that's for sure."

"What charm do you have, geek boy?"

"More than you'll ever have."

"Do you guys fight like this often? Oh, and uh, I'm twenty two." Alek asked before Dean could reply with a snarky comment. He looked at his blond baby brother.

"It's not fighting. We're arguing, but not fighting."

"Oh, right. Because there is so much of a difference."

"I didn't punch him, did I?"

"No."

"Then were not fighting. Sorry to disappoint."

"You-" Alek started, but Dean cut him off.

"How are your ribs, Sammy?"

"Fine, Dean."

"Really?" He sarcastically drawled, knowing they both had used that card way too many times for it to mean anything.

"Really. I'm fine."

"Your head?"

"Fine. How about you, Dean? I mean, you already had a concussion. Now you have a severe one."

"I can remember everything important perfectly fine."

"When's your birthday?"

"I said important."

"It is important, Dean." Sam muttered quietly.  
"Really? To who?"

"To me."

"Sam…"

"No, Dean! You need to stop acting like this! Stop with this 'I don't care about myself' crap! Your important and you need to believe that!" Sam was suddenly furious. He could tell. Alek had slipped out of the room.

"If I'm so important, why the hell is my father dead?"

"He made that deal _for _you!"

"How do you know it wasn't to get _away _from me?"

"Honestly Dean! Are you that blind? Would anyone willingly go to Hell?"

"Well he did."

"For you, Dean. Because he loves you."

"If he loves me, why did he leave?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper as emotion took over his body. No, he wouldn't let Sam see him like this. He turned his back to his little brother.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, but I don't know if I can believe that. I love dad, and now he's gone. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, Dean. I really don't. Keep on your path. Stop living in the past or you're never going to get to the future!"  
"I have to live in the past, Sammy. So do you. We have to refer to _past _everything to get done what needs to be done. Experience, Sammy. You have it in the past, and you have to go back for it eventually."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, Sammy." He growled, and stood angrily. His injured leg gave out from under him, and he would have fallen, if Sam hadn't been there.  
"Dean! What did you do?"

"Nothing. Well, okay, I tripped and sort of _slid_ on the ground."

"Alek!" Sam called

"Yeah?" Alek stuck his head in the door.

"Grab me the first aid kit."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Sammy, I'm fine, really. It's just a scrape."

"Dude you killed your knee." Sam hissed, revealing the mangled mess that had become of his knee.

"No I didn't…" He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips when Sam started cleaning it with peroxide. "Dude!" He cried, yanking away.

"What? It needs to be cleaned and bandaged." Sam replied, worry in his tone as he held up a blood soaked towel. Sam started cleaning it again. Pain scorched through his leg. Instead of pulling away, he grabbed the edge of the bed in a death grip. After he had finished cleaning the wound, Sam inspected it further. "It's going to need stitches, man."

"No, it'll be fine."

"Dean…" Sam trailed off with a determined glint in his eye. Dean looked at Alek, who was standing quietly next to Sam's shoulder, then back at Sam, recognizing the look in his eyes letting him know he wouldn't win.

"Fine, fine, fine." He grumbled, giving in to Sam's puppy dog eyes. "Just stop using those on me."

"Never." Sam replied with a grin, before threading a needle and sewing up the two inch long gash on his knee. He winced, gripping the bed tighter.

He finished stitching up his big brothers knee, then wiped off the excess blood, and wrapped Deans knee in sterile, gauze bandages. His brother relaxed his death grip on the bed.

"You okay, Dean?" He asked gently.

"Peachy." Dean replied.

"Great. Now, do you think Cas had anything about your whole yellow fever incident?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know….Cas?" He yelled. With a flutter of wings, the angel was there.

"What do you need? I'm in a bit of a rush, and you two keep calling me down here." Castiel asked in his usually hard tone.

"Have you found anything about Deans….condition?" Sam asked the angel.

"Ah, yes. I have found something. It is not much to go about, but love is the key."

"Excuse me?"

"Love is the key."

"No I heard you the first time. I just don't get what it means."

"Love, Sam. Love is the key to heal your brother. Find something he loves more than anything in the world, and use it."

"How do I use it?" He cried, but Castiel had already disappeared. "Damn it." But he already knew what Dean loved most in the world. And he was gone. Damn, their dad was what he needed and now he was dead…..well, they could dig up his bones and use a summoning spell. It would be simple. They needed to get something from the Impala though, that he could hold onto so he could fight if needed. Then he saw Dean fingering something around his neck, no longer looking pale or frightened.

"Dean, what is that?" He asked hopefully.

"What, this? A, uh, necklace of my-our dads." His big brother replied, clearly out of it.

"How long have you had that on?"

"I actually just put it on. I remembered I had it in my bag…."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Why so curious, Sammy?"

"Well…." He didn't know if he should tell Dean that the necklace was what was keeping him from being sick, feeling the fear, being scared of everything. He didn't want his brother to know how big of a wimp he was being.

"Dude, it's what's linking you to, well…._you_. It's why the yellow fever from all the demon crap isn't affecting you right now." He said to his oldest brother. Still, it was crazy weird. Having two brothers that you didn't know about. He was pretty sure the only reason he wasn't freaking out about all this voodoo crap was because he was in shock. Then the reality of it hit him like a train. He had just said something about yellow fever and demons. Someone had claimed to be an angel, and now, the brothers were talking about fighting demons. "Wait. What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"Well, _Alexis_," Dean said, getting his name purposely wrong because he was _apparently_ acting like a girl. "Were hunters. Demon hunters. So are you. You just don't know it yet. We have a specific….skill set that no one else has because we're just that special." Dean finished with a grin.

"_Demon hunters_? Dude, you couldn't even take down a Yorkie. I doubt you could fight demons. I doubt you could fight a Barbie doll, man." He joked, then slowly turned, realizing these men were insane, and booked it. He had almost reached the door knob, when something was suddenly blocking his path, and he hit something solid. He yelped in surprised as Dean towered over him.

"Alek, you just sentenced a death wish." Sam said calmly behind him. Deans green eyes were angry. He realized he had just offended a man with three inches on him, and at least two years. He jumped back to his feet, hoping to surprise Dean, and failing as the man didn't so much as blink. There was a hint of amusement in those green eyes. He clenched his fists, and took a swing at the already injured man, surprising him with a quick but hard blow to the jaw. In fact, so much force was put into that punch, that Dean was thrown backwards, into the wall, his head smacking against it with a loud, and probably painful, thud. The older man groaned and grabbed his head, putting a hand on the wall. Then he remembered the man had already been severely concussed.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry." He murmured, but Dean had already retaliated, and lunged forward so quick he didn't even have time to blink. Then, before he knew what had happened, he was on the floor, with his arms pinned behind his him, and a knee pressing painfully into the small of his back.

"Next time, this'll be a lot worse." Dean growled, jokingly but not, into his ear. He nodded frantically, then something overcame him. He slammed his head back into Deans face, making a sharp cracking noise as his skull connected with the other mans jaw. Dean gasped in surprise, and his grip slackened. Sam had been standing off to the side, watching the them, clearly annoyed, as if he'd seen it all before. Or he'd _done_ it all before. That thought suddenly occurred to him. Brothers shouldn't fight like this, no matter how insane the other may be. He couldn't help it; he flipped them over, sitting on Deans chest and pinning his arms with his legs. His big brother looked surprised then grinned.

"Who's the alpha now?" He asked mockingly. Dean merely continued grinning. Then suddenly they were opposite, and Dean was straddling his chest.

"Getting cocky there, princess?" Dean asked, that same crooked grin still plastered on his face even as Alek kicked him off, and tackled him. The older man grunted and his eyes fluttered as he struggled for consciousness when his concussed head smacked the floor. Sam moved forward, ready to rip Alek off his brother, but Dean stopped him with a fierce look. Sure, he felt bad. But it felt so damn good to be winning at this particular moment. "You're good, man. But uh, not better than me." Then Deans feet hit his chest, causing him to fly off, and land in a painful heap. He didn't even want to get up, but it felt so good to fight like that. That was when he realized he had never fought a day in his life. Well, not a real fight like that. And that wasn't even real.

"Now who's getting cocky?" He asked his big brother, slowly getting to his feet.

"Who. Me?" Dean asked with an innocent smirk.

"Yes, Dean. You." He said playfully. Dean grinned at him.

"Dude, you just ripped your stitches." Sam hissed.

"No….oh, I guess I did. Damn…." His big brother mumbled.

"Well, that's what you get for wrestling with your little brother."

"Oh, shut up. Bitch."

"Jerk." Then the door flew open, and in walked six men, all with jet black eyes.

**Duh duh duh duuuuhhhh Cliff hanger! I hope you guys like and please review! I'm losing some reviews! Can't have that happen, now can we? ;) Thanks and tips or requests would be nice! Need some inspiration for upcoming chapters! **


	4. Catch me if you Can 4

**Catch me if you can 4**

"No." He mumbled as he watched the demons approach, all grinning from ear to ear at being able to catch them so exposed. He watched as Dean whipped his silver hunting dagger, that he always had, from his waistband. He pulled his own dagger out, and threw his other one to Alek, who looked shell shocked, and sort of frozen. He saw Dean push Alek behind him, protecting him as he would use to do with him.

"Sammy," He muttered lowly. "Be careful." And then the demons attacked. He was immediately shoved against a wall, his bruised ribs protesting, and he let out an involuntary gasp of pain that had the demon, if possible, grinning even wider. Then he heard Dean shout. He looked over, seeing the demons weren't after him at all, but his brother. Another one had Alek pinned to the wall, while the rest were surrounding his brother.

"Dean!" He yelled, seeing his big brother had a knife sticking out of his leg.

"Sammy! Are you okay?" There it was. Big brother never really went away, even when his life depended on it. It looked as if sudden realization dawned on the demons faces. They all grinned lopsided grins, and turned toward Alek, and himself, ignoring Dean. The demon who was pinning him ran its knife up his arm, gouging it into his shoulder, causing him to yell in pain. He heard Aleks cry of pain, and was instantly pissed but unable to get away from his three tormenters.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM YOU BASTARDS!" He heard Dean yell, then a rattle of keys. "Hey, princesses. Catch me if you can." His big brother growled in a mocking, yet menacing way, then sprinted, as well as he could with the knife in his leg, which was still pretty damn fast, out the door. He heard the Impala roar to life, and couldn't help a smile at the demons outraged looks. Then he and Alek were dropped to the floor as the demons took off after Dean.

He stopped outside the parking lot, his left leg throbbing, waiting for the demons to follow. Sure enough, there they were, taking two cars and following him. He grinned, hoping Sam and Alek would get away, before slamming his foot on the gas, and shifting gears. He sped down the road, hearing the cars following. He chanced a look in the mirror, and instantly regretted it. The demons were close. Too close. He shifted gears, and barely taping the brake, he drifted around the corner, then floored the gas again. One car was unable to make the turn, and crashed into the brick wall of a library.

"Oops." He muttered. The demon driving the remaining car was clearly furious. He grinned. That was exactly how he wanted it. Then, it slammed into his bumper, clearly denting it. Now he was pissed.

"Oh, no you don't. Come on, girl," He murmured, squeezing the Impalas wheel tighter. "You can do it. Let's show these bastards what happens when you mess with Dean Winchester." He growled, making the car go faster, almost up to ninety miles per hour. He grinned, relishing the speed, and then the car behind him hit his back tire. He cursed, trying to right the car, but was unable before it flipped. The world spun off its axis, and then everything was dark.

He awoke on a couch. Not a comfortable couch, but a couch. He forced his groggy eyes open, and looked around. No hospital. He was at….Bobby's?

"Sam? Alek?" He yelled, looking out the window at all the cars, realizing, yes, they were at Bobby's. He recognized the abandon car dump, ruined cars everywhere. And in the midst, he recognized one, and his heart dropped. She was ruined, two tires off, paint chipping, engine smoking, glass in all the windows gone or cracked. Doors were dented, back was smashed, the hood was crooked. Scratches lined the body, causing more damage than he could probably see. He stood, wincing at the pain in his left leg, chest, and left right hand. Funny, he hadn't remembered hurting his hand. But he remembered the crash. He felt the adhesive wrapping around his chest, preventing his ribs from shifting too much. His hand had a white sterile bandage wrapped around it. He assumed his leg did too, but it was under his jeans. Wait…his jeans…..the ones he was stabbed in were different, and had a big hole in them. These…oh god. Someone had changed his clothes. He pulled on his socks and Nikes, smoothed out his rumpled grey t-shirt, and then went outside, assessing the damage of his baby. He groaned.

"Hell no!" He yelled, examining the interior. The leather was scratched, the steering wheel at an odd angle. His girl was going to need a lot of work. New paint, a coat of gloss, engine fixed, new windows, steering wheel straightened out. But he would leave the important things there, the things that had never been able to come out. Like the army man he had gotten stuck in the ash tray in the door. Or the old legos Sam had decided to build with last week stuck in the back ash tray. These were memories and they were going to stay right where they were, to let everyone know this was _his_ car, and no one, no matter if he lost it, was going to take it. Sam and Alek walked out of Bobbys house, Sam looking furious and Alek looking sheepish.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded.

"I'm going to fix the her, genius."

"Not now, you're not."

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"I'll do it…."

"Nope. Sorry. Not touching her, Sammy. Besides, do you even know how to fix her?"

"I've fixed up a car before, Dean."  
"That's not what I asked."

"Yeah, you-"

"Nope. I asked if you knew how to fix _her_, and you don't. You can't just let anyone fix a 67' Impala."

"Dean…"

"No." No way was he going to budge on this.

"Fine! But we're staying right here to watch you."

"That's a little creepy, Sammy."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." He replied with a grin, and got the supplies he would need from the shed. True to his word, there was Sam and Alek, sitting on the porch steps. He rolled his eyes, and decided to start on the engine.

He watched his brother, making sure he didn't hurt himself even more as he slid under the car with a bunch of tools. He heard his brother curse after ten minutes of being under the car.

"Dean, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He called, seeing Alek was ready to get up and pull Dean out from under the car.

"I'm fine. Just dropped my screw driver." Called his muffled voice.

"You'd better be…."

"Just shut up." Dean growled. So he shut up, not wanting to piss off his brother.

"Why don't you let someone else fix her?" Alek asked. Sam froze.

"Don't get him started…" He groaned.

"Have someone else…." Dean trailed off, getting out from under the car, and standing up, favoring his right leg, his arm wrapped around his chest. "No. No one touches her because no one knows how to fix her and I am not going to let some bitch touch her, and end up thinking 'oh, I bet this guy would appreciate it if I gave her an upgrade' and then totally ruining her. So no, no one fixes her but me. I've built her from scratch before, nothing new."

"You've re-built her before?" Alek asked, sounding shocked. Sam had to admit, he was shocked too, considering how gorgeous she was.

"Yes, genius, I have." Dean had smudges of oil on his clothes and face. He went to go get something, but his injured leg gave out from under him and he fell to one knee. Sam was instantly in action. He rushed to his brothers side, and helped him back to his feet, running a hand over Deans forehead, making sure he didn't have a fever that would be a sign of infection. Dean smacked his hand away.

"Stop that." Dean murmured.

"Stop what?"

"Treating me like I'm two."

"Alright, fine. Just, _be careful_ alright?"

"Yeah, I get it this time." And Dean began working on the engine again. He was already tired of sitting there, so he and Alek went inside to watch TV.

When he awoke, the sun was going down. He had slept from ten in the morning to six at night. He sat up in a rush, his injured shoulder throbbing, and winced. He heard the sound of metal on metal outside. _Dean worked on the car all day_? He asked himself as he got up, to go check on his older brother. Damn, his shoulder hurt. Apparently it showed on his face, because Dean immediately looked concerned.

"You okay, Sammy?" He asked.

"Fine, Dean. You?"

"Peachy." Dean replied with a grunt. Sam looked at the Impala, impressed. Sure, it still needed a paint job, and windows replaced, and the steering wheel needed to be straightened out, but it looked a hell of a lot better. The two tires were back on, and Dean had fixed the engine and fixed the bumper, how, he had no idea. It looked new, but he knew there was no other Impala bumper so his big brother must have straightened it out himself, and he had done a damn good job at it. Didn't look like it had been so much as scratched. The trunk lid had been straightened out, and there weren't any dents anymore. Dean had most likely hammered them out from the inside, which took very careful, practiced hands so as not to push it out too far. All in all, it looked pretty freaking amazing for having been in a wreck.

"Damn, Dean. She looks good." He said with a whistle.

"Almost there. Got to fix the interior, new layer of paint and gloss so she can shine. Straighten out her steering wheel, replace the leather, and replace the windows. Then she'll be good as new. Won't you, sweetheart." He murmured, patting the Impalas hood. "I saved most of my music. The good ones, like _AC/DC, Bon Jovi_… Stuff like that. All the great ones, Sammy. Classics."

"Wow, Dean. Just….wow."

"Shut up. Bitch."

"Jerk." He replied with a grin. "Now get your ass inside and eat. You've been out there all day."

"Nah, I came in earlier for lunch."

"At like, noon?"

"Well yeah….hey, but you got your beauty rest. How's your shoulder, you know, where you had a knife dragged through it?"

"Fine, Dean."

"Good."

"Alek, are you alright?" Sam turned, and sure enough, there stood Alek.

"Fine." He sounded exasperated.

"Alek?" Dean asked worriedly.

"What?" Still exasperated.

"What's wrong?"

"Dude, you look like you're about to collapse, and you're asking _us_ if _were _okay? Seriously."

"Just shut up." Dean said, a teasing note in his voice.

"Not going to happen, big bro." Alek replied with a wink.

Two words. His breath caught in his throat, though he didn't think his brothers noticed. _His brothers. _He cared for them more than anything in the world. Those two words. _Big bro. _He wasn't alone. Those two words were all it took for him to realize it. He had two baby brothers. It made him realize he wasn't alone. It wasn't just him against the world. It was him _Sam _and _Alek_. Not just him. Him Sam and Alek against the world. Never to be separated. _Wow. I cannot believe I just thought that. Major 'Chick flick' moment. Not okay, pal. _He scolded himself.

"You okay, man? You sort of, stopped breathing." Sam said. He had noticed. Of course he had noticed. Dean let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Seriously, Dean. What's wrong?" Sam wasn't going to let this go, and he needed to get this off his chest.

"It's just….your my brother….." He took a deep breath. Alek turned, about to go inside to give them some privacy. "Uh, where, exactly, do you think you're going?" He growled.

"Inside. You two need to talk. A family talk. I get it." Alek said sadly.

"Dude, your family too. Get your ass back down here." He said, and waited for Alek to return before he started talking. "You're my family. You two are something I didn't think I'd live to see. You two are the most important things to me, and I would never want to jeopardize that. Sure, I've done some pretty shitty things. Now, you may think differently, but I'm not all badass. I have my moments. And although this totally goes against my no 'chick flick' moments…I want to say….I-I love you guys." He looked up from the ground. Sam and Alek were frozen, either with shock or embarrassment. He silently chastised himself. Of course he shouldn't have let his feelings show. No good ever came out of it. To his surprise, Sam rushed forward and hugged him. Like a real _hug._ Something he hadn't had in a long time. Alek joined in on the hug. After a few moments, he pulled back.

"All for one and one for all." He said, grinning.

"Really, man? The _Three Musketeers_?" Alek asked with a groan.

"Hey? What do you think we are?"

"The three _Winchesters_." Sam replied with a grin.

"Oh shut up. Bitch." Dean said, laughing.

"Jerk." He replied, laughing along.

"Hey, Sammy, I'll race you to the fridge." Dean said. Alek had already made his way inside. Dean ran up the steps. Sam, who was frozen with shock, quickly recovered. Dean ran inside, and slammed the door shut, just as he made it to the door. He ran, full speed, into the door, and tumbled to the ground. _Damn. That hurt. _Through the glass door he saw that Dean had fallen to his knees laughing. He had one arm wrapped around his chest, the other braced on the floor as he laughed his ass off. Behind him stood Alek, looking confused, apparently having missed what had happened. He glared through the window at his big brother, causing him to laugh even harder. He stood, wincing at the throbbing headache, and opened the door. Dean was still laughing.

"Oh….god, Sammy…..that was…..a classic!" Dean yelled in between laughs as he tried to pull air into his lungs.

Sure, it hurt like hell but it was so damn funny. And now he seemed to have gotten the giggles, unable to stop himself from laughing at Sam's horrorstruck face, as he was just embarrassed by his older brother. His chest was killing him, and he couldn't breathe, but still he laughed, so as not to show Sam exactly how much pain he was in as his four broken ribs shifted. Finally able to stop laughing, he fell back onto the ground and pulled in a few deep, as deep as he could manage, breaths. Then he just lay there, catching his breath while Sam glowered down at him and Alek continued to look confused. He almost laughed again at that look on Aleks face. Sure, his pain tolerance was high, but you weren't supposed to laugh your ass off and work on a car all day when you had four broken ribs, three on one side, one on the other. His concussed head was pounding, steadily getting worse, so he slowly stood, and made his way to the couch, falling heavily onto it. Sam and Alek followed suit, though they had matching looks of concern on their faces. He must look as bad as he was feeling. Nah. He was fine. _Keep telling yourself that, pal._ He thought to himself.

"Okay, Dean? We should probably check your wounds now, make sure their all okay." Sam said quietly. He was about to protest, say he was fine, but Alek held up a hand, silencing him.

"Fine, fine, fine." He grumbled, though he wasn't planning to worry his brothers with his injured ribs.

"Okay. You should probably get some water or something though. You've been working all day." Sam said to him.  
"Sounds like a plan." Dean replied to him, and got up. Sam popped his gum. "Dude, don't do that." Sam just looked at him innocently.

"Don't do what?"

"Pop your gum like that. It's annoying." Another pop. "Sam!" He whined. It was getting annoying now. Another pop, and Sam was grinning at him like a maniac. That was, until he blew the next bubble and Dean popped the giant bubble all over Sam's cheeks, nose, and mouth then snapped a picture. Sam spent the next five minutes trying to get the gum off his face, while Dean once again laughed hysterically as his baby brother tried to get the gum off his face. Even Alek had gone to his knees laughing.

"Dude, this is war." Sam growled, though his voice held a teasing note. He stared at his brother, making a completely serious face.

"You and what army?" He replied, while Alek watched them.

"Payback, dude." Sam replied with a grin. Dean stifled a yawn. But Sam and Alek weren't able too. It was midnight.

"Alright, I'm exhausted. Night, guys." Sam said, going to his room.

"Night." Alek replied, going into the guest room.

"Night." He replied, even after they had gone. He took his room, and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

He awoke the next morning with the same pounding in his head as last night, only, worse somehow. His ribs didn't hurt as bad though. He sighed. He was happy. Got to work with his baby. He had to pee like a bitch. He hurried down the hall, and used the bathroom, then yelled when he saw his face in the mirror. It wasn't just the mustache, it was the eyebrows and the goofy lips that got him.

"Oh hell no, Sammy!" Dean yelled, stalking out of the bathroom. Sam and Alek burst out laughing until they couldn't breathe. He was pissed. "You laugh now, but Karmas a bitch." He growled, then stalked outside to work on the car.

He couldn't help but smirk as Dean stalked angrily outside. Damn, he was exhausted. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. He couldn't sleep. He was worried about Dean and Alek. His thoughts kept him up. His eyes were heavy as he fought to keep from doing a face plant into his cereal bowl.

"Go lay down on the couch. Your exhausted." Alek said softly, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He couldn't object. He was too tired. So he lay on the couch and immediately fell asleep.

He woke with a jolt. He rushed to the bathroom, expecting Dean to have tried something. Nothing though. So, he picked out his clothes, folded them, and put them in a pile on his bed. Then he went and got into the shower, happy about finally getting to wash the past few days down the drain.

He watched as Dean searched through cupboards, grinning and pulling out a container. His big brother had taken an hour to get that marker off his face.

"Dean, what is that?" He asked.

"Karma, Alek. Karma." Dean replied, the usual mischievous glint in his eye shining brighter than usual. He followed Dean into Sam's room, and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as Dean shook the itching powder into Sam's clothes. They heard the water stop. Dean and him hurried from the room, and back downstairs, where they casually chatted and drank coffee. Sam emerged from upstairs, fully dressed, his hair still damp.

"Hey, Sammy. Do you guys want to come with me to get some stuff for my baby?" Dean asked them. Alek knew exactly what his dangerous big brother was doing. Planning on embarrassing Sam publicly.

"Yeah, sure." Sam replied.

"Alright, why not?" He told Dean. Dean smiled, grabbed his wallet, and then got into Bobbys old run down truck and drove into town. They got to the auto shop and Dean bought what he needed, which consisted of motor oil, black paint, car gloss, and customized windows that Dean had called yesterday and said would pay $20 extra if it was ready by today. So Dean made them carry the glass to the car as they carefully set it in the back of the run down pickup. His oldest brother paid, and they went to a café to get some breakfast. At noon. He and Dean exchanged mischievous smiles, leaving Sam with a confused look on his face. They sat down in the café and the waitress came. Once Dean saw the pretty young woman, Alek saw him wink at her, and put on his most charming smile.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Dean murmured in a quiet, but strong voice. She blushed, and smiled at him.

"Hi there. Do you know what you're having?" She asked.

"All three of us would like coffee. So, sweetheart, what's good?" Dean asked once again in that charming voice.

"Well, the apple pie is to _die _for." She replied in an innocent voice that seemed to hide something darker.

"Pie? Oh hell yes. Three slices would be great, beautiful." Dean grinned, and she smiled, and walked off to get their order. Dean then turned and watched her ass as she walked off.

"Really, Dean?" Sam asked, exasperated.

"Dude, you had your chance."

"When?"

"Well, that few seconds before _I _hit on her." Dean replied with a smug grin. "Well, I've got to pee. I'll be back." Dean announced, before leaving to the restroom. Alek stared at Sam for a few seconds, waiting for the itching powder to work and wondering why it wasn't yet. The waitress came back with their order, seeming disappointed that Dean wasn't there.

"Uh, Miss?" Sam asked. The waitress brightened.

"Call me Jess." The waitress replied, pushing her perfectly straight jet black hair away from her face. He could definitely see why Dean had hit on her. She had the brightest, most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. She was short, maybe five foot six, definitely short compared to Deans six foot one frame.

"Alright, Jess. Do you, uh, _like _my brother?" Sam asked a little cautiously.

"Like would I date him? Yes." She replied, totally up front, which shocked Alek. And apparently Sam as well.

"Why?" Alek wondered aloud, then snapped his mouth shut.

"Well, everything. He's tall, muscular, gorgeous, and talks in a gruff sexy way." She replied, seemingly daydreaming. Then she snapped out of it. And Dean came back, grinning from ear to ear, limping from the still healing wound.

"Well your back, sweetheart." Dean said with that same grin.

"Jess. Call me Jess, baby." She replied, then stood there while Dean sat down, then bent over, placing both palms on the table and whispered quietly. "Alright, I know you are hunters. Guess what, so am I. And I need some help with a hunt. Plan on helping or not?" She demanded. Alek looked at Sam, completely shocked. His big brother didn't have a clue what to do, and looked as shocked as he was, so he looked to Dean, who's back muscles were taut, but he appeared relaxed.

"Alright, Jess. What time do you get off?" Dean asked.

"I have break in an hour."

"Alright. See you then." Dean replied with a mischievous, yet hesitant grin. She smiled back. It was then that Sam started wiggling around in his seat, and scratching at his chest, arms, and legs.

"Dude, I think something is off with the motels body wash." Sam mumbled. Alek looked at Dean, who was looking right back at him. Simultaneously, they burst out laughing. Dean laughed the hardest. He had an arm wrapped around his injured abdomen, but kept laughing like he didn't care. Alek had a feeling this was the most Dean had laughed in years. "Wait. You did this?" Sam demanded. Dean nodded, still chuckling.

"Karmas a bitch, Sammy." He murmured. Alek laughed at the words Dean had chosen, considering Sam was going to get him back. Jess looked at them, confused, then realization dawned on her face and she grinned.

"Itching powder?" Jess asked. Dean grinned at her.

"The very best." His oldest brother replied.

"Dean, I am going to kill you." Sam growled. Dean grabbed his coffee, and took it down in a gulp. Sam started laughing immediately. He must have done something while Dean was in the bathroom, and while he wasn't looking. Dean went to put his cup down and then it was figured out what Sam had done. The cup was glued to Deans hand. He stared at it with wide eyes, then back up at Sam.

"What….no….you wouldn't…..you didn't." Dean growled.

"Oh….I did." Sam replied, still laughing his ass off. Alek grinned at his older brothers. They both turned to look at him, the same mischievous glint in their eyes and they grinned. Oh no. It was his turn.

He looked at the coffee cup glued to his hand, and back at Alek. Sam was looking at Alek, too. Oh, this was going to be fun. The youngest brother had just gotten here, just met his brothers. He didn't have a clue what he was getting into.

"Sammy? How the hell do I get his mug off my hand?" He demanded. Sam looked blank. "You've got to be kidding me. You don't know how?"

"No I don't know how. Do you know how to get this itching shit off?" Sam challenged, clearly lost for a comeback.

"It's called a shower, genius." Dean replied, never lost for words.

"Just….shut up. Jerk."

"Bitch." He grinned. Alek was left staring between them. "There a problem, pretty boy?" He asked his baby brother, smirking. It was true. Alek was pretty handsome. It was his age. _Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, pal. _He thought to himself. Aleks bright green eyes were almost covered by his sandy blond hair. He had Sam's hair, his eyes. And the Winchester stubbornness. He smiled at that.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Alek replied. He had gotten his snarky attitude, and Sam's soft personality.

"Right." He said, smiling, then looked around. Seeing the café was almost empty, he figured out how he was going to get the mug off his hand if prying it off didn't work. He tried to pull it off, but it didn't work. Well, if he didn't want to pull his skin off. So, he came down to his last result.

"Sammy, you sure there's no way to get this off?" He asked his little brother.

"Not that I know of."

"Just remember, this is your fault." He slammed the glass cup into the side of the table, shattering it. A small piece of glass embedded itself in his hand. He sighed, and plucked it out. Then he was able to work the rest of the glass off. Sam and Alek were staring at him, dumbfounded. Others looked up from their meals curiously. He gave them 'the look'. They looked away quickly. Jess hurried up.

"What the hell?" She murmured.

"If my brother hadn't glued my hand to a cup, that wouldn't have been a problem. Alright, sweetheart. This pie," He said, taking a bite and nearly dying. "Is amazing. Okay. You are coming to our place with us when were done with this pie. I'm not waiting for another forty five minutes." He said, quickly eating the delicious pie. Sam took his time with his, while Alek downed his almost as fast as he had.

"Eat your pie, or I'm going to." He said to his brother, stabbing his fork into Sam's pie and taking a big bite of the amazing apple pie. Sam glowered at him, quickly finishing off his piece and sticking his tongue out at him. He glared jokingly.

"What are we, two?" He asked, but when Sam turned to get his bag, he stuck his tongue out, earning a snort from Alek. He looked over and grinned at his baby brother. Alek smiled back, and they stood.

"Jess?" Dean called, walking behind the counter.

"Dean!" Sam and Alek cried his name in unison. He shrugged. Jess came rushing from the back, shoving him hard from behind the counter. His ribs protested, and his breath caught. He closed his eyes for a moment, then let out a breath. Sam and Alek looked over with concerned eyes. He waved them off. Jess hadn't noticed. She had changed. Her black brass buckle combat boots went well with her jeans and bright blue shirt. She pulled on her black leather jacket, grabbed her bag, and they were out the door.

"This car is crap." Jess murmured as they squished into Bobby's pickup.

"Yeah, well, I'm working on my baby when we get back. You can talk while I do that." He murmured. He still wasn't sure whether this girl was a hunter, but she needed their help, and they were going to give it. She was gorgeous, too, just to add on. Sam and Alek looked at each other then at him, trusting he had made the right decision, taking Jess back to Bobby's like that. He trusted her. _Always go with your gut. _That was what their father had said. He had already done that, but now he made sure he _always _did. The ride was short. Fifteen minutes maybe. No one had said anything. They pulled up, and he once again had Alek and Sam carry the glass out. He laid out a blanket so that the glass wouldn't get scratched. Couldn't have scratches on his baby. He grabbed his supply's and headed straight for the Impala. His baby brothers, and Jess followed. He gently put the glass on the ground, and then got out the black spray paint.

"Dude, your car sucks." Jess said, looking at the Impalas ruined exterior.

"No she is not. You should see her _before _something crashes into me and sends us rolling."

"What crashed into you? A Shritga? Wendigo?"

"Just demons. Chasing us. Trying to separate us. Apparently were too 'powerful' together." He put the word 'powerful' in air quotes. Jess's eyes widened and she stared at him. He stared right back, waiting for her to speak.

"You're the Winchesters?" She asked, bewildered. Okay. She was safe. She hadn't know who they were, which meant she wasn't one of the people who were after 'The Winchesters' as she had so kindly put it.

"Yes, were 'The Winchesters'." He replied, starting to put a window back in the Impala, carefully. He got the first window replaced, and went to grab the next, when Jess smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!" He protested, throwing a look at the gorgeous girl that had smacked him.

"You are the Winchester brothers. Who's the, uh, blond one?"

"The blond one is also a Winchester. The youngest Winchester, as we found out a few days ago."

"There's _three _of you?"

"Yes. Now you talk, while I work." He turned and got back, when suddenly her arms wrapped around his chest and her lips were on his. He sucked in a shocked breath, but, unable to stop himself, kissed back. After a few moments, she pulled away, a satisfied smile on her face. Hiding his shock, he slid on a mischievous smirk.

"You have quite a reputation. Had to see for myself if it was as good as everyone said." Jess spoke up.

"And was it?"

"Maybe even better." She said with a smile. He grinned back, and picked up the glass window, unable to hold back a wince as he put far too much weight on his injured leg.

"Dean?" Alek asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Alexandra." He replied with a smirk.

"Shut up." Alek replied, barely able to hide his smile. Sam didn't look convinced. Jess….well. She looked down right confused. He ignored that look, not liking her prying eyes, and then fitted the other windows into the Impala. She watched him, eyes searching. He put tape on the windows so as not to get the black paint on them. Then he started spray painting the black paint onto his ruined baby.

Jess looked at Alek, then Sam. Alek looked back at her, then motioned for her to follow him and Sam inside. Then he trudged inside, leaving Dean to work on his baby in peace. He could tell his oldest brother had been uncomfortable. Sort of. Dean hid it well, but he could see it in his eyes. He didn't like the searching Jess was doing.

"Alright. Spill. What's up with him?" Jess asked once Dean was out of ear shot.

"Demons wanted him back. You know, because he crawled out of Hell. They came back for him. They realized his weakness was his family, so they came after us. He distracted them in a wild goose chase in his car. Took out one, then the other one hit him and he rolled the Impala." Sam said quietly. Alek felt his own jaw drop. Dean had crawled out of _Hell_? How was that even possible? You had to be damn strong and something to fight for…..then it hit him. Sam. Dean had fought for Sam. Who else? But then the question was _how _Dean knew he had Sam. How he would be able to find Sam.

"Why? Why does he fight so hard?" Jess whispered.

"Because their all I have left. We all have something worth fighting for, right? So we fight hard for it. We fight and win or go down swinging." Dean said, walking into the room. Jess flushed a light pink. Sometimes Dean could be a pain in the ass but sometimes he could be downright inspirational.

"Done with the car, Dean?" He asked, trying to lighten the now depressing mood.

"Nah. Still need to add another layer of paint but," Dean walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. "I was thirsty." He took a swig and walked back out.

"He's got heart." Jess murmured softly, almost to herself.

"Yeah he does." He muttered, looking admiringly after his oldest brother.

He sprayed careful strokes of paint over the car, making sure to get every spot, and make it look smooth as he had practiced so many times on all these cars at the lot surrounding Bobby's house. He thought back to the words his father had told him before he had died, just a month ago.

"_Take care of Sam, Dean." John had said to him. He wiped tears from his eyes, tightening his hold on his dying father. _

"_Dad, please. There has to be some way…." He couldn't let his father die. _

"_Dean, promise me you will find Sam and take care of him." John drew in a gurgling breath, trying to breathe past the knife he had embedded in his chest. _

"_Okay, I will. Please, is there anything at all I can do? _Anything_, dad. Please." He begged. No way was he going to lose his father. But it was already too late, and they both knew that. _

"_Promise, Dean."_

"_I promise." He swore, and he meant it. _

"_He's your brother, Dean. Sam is your brother. Dean, one other thing, equally as important. You have another….." Then Johns voice faded until he was unable to hear him. His father didn't have the strength to repeat what he had said, so instead he replaced it with something. "Dean, I love you. Tell Sam….._

No, he couldn't relive it again. So he got back to painting the Impala, his gift from his Dad. He admired the work of his steady hand. The strokes were perfect, all molding together, no smudges, no runs in the paint, all perfect. He grinned at his work, then went inside, his sore muscles aching from the hard labor he had been doing for the past two days. He walked past his brothers and Jess, who were huddled around the table, and collapsed onto the couch, pushing a pillow under his head and stretching his six foot one frame onto the slightly too small couch. He draped an arm over his eyes, blocking out the light, and fell asleep almost instantly.

He heard his big brothers light snores coming from the other room, and smiled. Dean needed rest, desperately. His body needed it to heal.

"He's brave." Jess said, looking at him, watching the way he stared fondly at his brother.

"Yeah. He is." He murmured, Alek nodding in agreement.

"He loves you. Both of you." At that, he laughed lightly. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. Even Alek gave him a strange look.

"Yes, he does. But, why won't he show it? Is he _that _afraid of what his own emotion will do to him?"

"Emotion is a tricky thing. Especially with all that he's got bottled up inside right now." Jess murmured, almost to herself.

"What do you mean, with everything?"

"Damn. Shouldn't have said anything," She muttered. "But, he didn't tell you everything, did he?" Sam shook his head. "Didn't think so. Alright. So, he watched his mother burn to death on the ceiling of his room. John got him out. Then his father, John, both of your boys' father stabbed himself so that Dean wouldn't get killed. John had made a deal. Then, he told Dean to tell you that he loved you, and….."

"And?" He pressed.

"And that you had to save Dean."

"Save Dean?"

"Yeah."

"From?"

"I don't know, Sam."

"Why didn't John….Dad find me and tell me? Why would he tell Dean to tell me I had to save him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he couldn't find you. Maybe he didn't want to. I don't know."

"How _do _you know all this?"

"I….I'm uh….a…."

"Mind reader…..psychic." Dean mumbled, still half asleep, then his bright green eyes closed and he fell asleep again.

"You're a mind reader?" He asked, bewildered.

"Uh….yeah." She blushed a little. How had Dean figured that out? Were there signs that pointed to it? "And, Sam?" Jess asked.

"Yeah?"

"He does tell you he loves you." She said quietly. Sam snorted, unbelieving.

"Yeah? When is that?"

"The whole 'bitch' thing is one way. Leave it to you two to find the most screwed up ways to say I love you." Sam slowly thought back to all those times he had been called bitch by his older brother. And all the times he had called him jerk back. And how every time he did, it was his version of 'I love you too'. Aleks face fell somewhat.

"What's up, Alek?" He asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." His little brother replied, clearing his throat.

"Really. What's wrong?"

"Well…." Then it hit him. They had just been talking about how much Dean and Sam loved each other, but Alek was left out, thinking they didn't care about him.

"Oh, god Alek. Of course we love you too. Alexandra and pretty boy….remember that? He loves you, buddy. So do I." He said, surprising himself. Aleks face brightened and he smiled. Sam smiled back, and laughed at the look of pride on Aleks face. The laugh intensified when Alek cast the most confused look ever at him.

"What are you laughing about?" Alek demanded.

"Samantha, stop giggling like you just saw Channing Tatum. I'm trying to sleep." Dean growled. He stopped laughing and glared at his older brother, earning a grin from Alek and a barely stifled laugh from Jess. Deans lips quirked up a bit at the corners, but he soon fell back asleep. Sam rolled his eyes, a little bit embarrassed at his brothers taunting. Then Dean shot up.

"Dean?" Sam asked, worried he had been hurt.

"My baby. I've got to gloss her before tonight. She can't dry all night otherwise the paint will crack." Dean practically sprinted out the door. Sam and Alek wore matching glares as they looked after their big brother. Jess immediately burst out laughing.

"You two….you should see your faces!" She cried, laughing some more. They looked at each other, then back at her.

"I'm going to go check on Dean." He murmured, then walked out the door, leaving Alek and Jess behind. Dean was lovingly stroking on the gloss, the Impala almost perfect.

"Dean?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean sounded far away, mesmerized by the Impala.

"Why do you care so much for the Impala?" He asked softly. Dean stiffened a little.

"She's a beauty, Sammy. Who wouldn't?" Dean asked, deflecting the question.

"Just answer me truthfully, for once. Please."

Sams words cut into him like a knife. _Just answer me truthfully, for once. Please. _Sam had begged him to answer with the truth. _For once. _He didn't tell Sam everything so often. He needed the truth.

"Truthfully, Sammy? Truthfully, she's been my home for nearly twenty years. She's always there for me when no one else can be. You ask why I care about the Impala so much? She was my dad's. Now she's mine. She has been my home. Now, that kind of thing deserves love immediately. I know if I have nowhere to go, I can take her and drive. Just drive, like everything's fine. She gets me out of the reality of all the crap we live through. She gets me through it all." He answered quietly.

"Dean, you know I'll always be here for you, right?" His baby brother murmured softly.

"Yeah, Sammy. I know." He said. And it was the truth. He did know. He knew, and he wanted Sam to know that he knew, but he saw the doubtful look in his eyes. "Don't give me that look, Sammy. You're giving me that look that makes it seem I ran over your puppy."

"Dean…."

"Don't start. I'm sorry, alright?" He blurted, unable to stop himself.

"Sorry….for what?"

"Everything….mom….dad….Bobby. There all gone because of me. Every single god damned one of them. All because of me. So I'm sorry, Sammy."

"It's not because of you, Dean."

"Really?" He laughed bitterly. "Who, then? Who can anyone blame, but me? I mean, I didn't save them. I let them die. I watched mom die. I watched dad die. And for god's sake I killed Bobby!" He was surprised at his own confession.

"Dean, no one blames you. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have saved them even if you tried."

"I could have, damn it." Then he lowered his voice. "I should have."

"Dean, damn it, stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have saved them and you know it! Stop pretending you could have. They had the Winchester stubbornness, just like you and me and Alek. No way would you have been able to save them. And if they wanted to be saved, they wouldn't be dead."  
"Sammy…."

"No, Dean, you know it's not your fault. Stop. Please." Sam begged him. _Damn. _He had hurt Sam. He had and now hated himself for it. He closed his eyes and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Alright, Sammy. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Dean. Just….don't."

"Alright, Sammy." So he got back to work on the Impala, not knowing what else to say, cursing himself for the 'chick flick' moment he had caused.

She had no idea what was wrong with Dean. Well, aside from crashing his beloved Impala. Yeah, he had crawled out of Hell, and damn, that was impressive. But he had had to have help. Those kind of things didn't just _happen. _She was about to go outside to join the two brothers, when Sam stalked into the room, and sat angrily onto the couch. She looked at him, a little surprised, then at Alek, who had an identical look of surprise on his face. She leaned in and whispered into Aleks ear.

"You talk to Sam, I'll talk to Dean?" She asked. Alek nodded, and hastily went to sit by his older brother. Jess smiled, and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. She went over to Dean, and watched him for a few minutes. Watched his muscular arms put careful strokes of gloss onto his almost perfected Impala. Watched the muscles in his back strain against the tight grey t-shirt he was wearing, as he picked up the extra piece of heavy looking glass and set it carefully against the side of the house. She smiled slightly, amazed at how much he could take, hold in before he broke.

"You going to stand there staring?" Dean asked as he continued finishing up his car. She jumped, startled that he knew she was there considering he hadn't even glanced in her direction. She smiled at him, and hoped down the stairs. Dean grinned lopsidedly as she jumped down the stairs. Her gentle smile faded.

"What happened with you and Sam?" She asked worriedly. She really didn't know what happened, only that Sam was angry and Dean was worried. He sighed.

"He's mad that I'm blaming myself for mom and dad being dead….for Bobby being dead." Dean answered quietly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is he mad? Why do you blame yourself?"

"Because I could have saved them all. And I killed Bobby. He was possessed…..I didn't know what to do. I panicked. He was saying some pretty bad crap, and I couldn't take it. I….i shot him."

"Dean, it's fine. You panicked."

"God damn. You don't know how many times Sammy said that to me and how many times I didn't believe it. Hunters don't just _panic, _Jess."

"No, full blown hunters don't. The hunters who are killing machines, who have forgotten that not everything is evil, forgotten that good things can happen, those are the ones who don't panic. It just shows you have heart, Dean. You panicked because you are still able to. Because you haven't let it get to you like the others have." She murmured quietly. Dean looked up at her then.

"I….I guess that's true." He muttered, almost to himself. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his chest. He stiffened, but she didn't let go. He needed this, and she knew it. Then he gave in, and hugged her back. She brushed her lips across his, then leaned back, instantly her eyes met that mischievous glint in his eye. She laughed and pushed away, but he held her close and kissed her again. She smiled into his lips. No, she wasn't this easy. He wasn't going to get her without having to try, like he obviously had with others. No, he wasn't going to underestimate _her. _She pushed away, and gave him a light punch on the arm, grinned mysteriously, then skipped up the stairs and inside, leaving him to stare after her. She heard his light chuckle, and gave a small smile of her own, glad she was able to help him. Well, temporarily help him. Those kind of wounds ran deep. She was just happy he was able to cooperate with her. She made her way back to where Sam and Alek were sitting. Accept, Sam wasn't sitting. He was looming over Alek, who was sitting on the ground, licking at his split lip. Alek looked ready to bolt from the ground and pummel Sam. The youngest Winchester jumped to his feet, and drew back his fist, slamming it into a surprised Sams face.

"Dean!" Jess yelled, jumping in between the two boys to intervene. She was having a difficult time keeping her place in between the two fighting Winchesters. They were both stubborn as hell and were not about to give up without a fight. Dean bolted into the room, assessed the situation in two long seconds, then rushed to her aid. Dean pulled her onto the couch, then shoved his brothers apart, ducking under a fist that came his way. The oldest brother swiped Sams feet out from under him, so Sam landed on his ass on the ground, glaring up at Dean and breathing heavily. Alek had stopped struggling in Deans grip, and went limp, looking ready to cry. Then Alek bolted from the room.

"What the hell happened?" Dean snarled at him. Honestly, he didn't really know what had happened. All he knew was that he had been an ass to poor Alek, and it was unnecessary, considering Alek was just trying to make him feel better, but he had struck a nerve.

_"Sam, what happened?" Alek asked softly. He looked away, unable to meet those big green eyes that looked so much like his big brothers. _

"_I….Dean blames himself….for dad dying. For mom dying. For Bobby….."_

"_Damn. That wasn't his fault though. I mean, if anyone's, it was their own for making those stupid ass decisions." That was the nerve. He just reared back and punched the kid. Alek had fallen onto his butt, on the ground, his split lip bleeding. He looked at his fist, looked at Alek, then set his jaw. _

"_Their stupid decisions? It wasn't their decision to die, Alek. You don't know anything about this family, so don't pretend to." He growled, and glared down at his little brother. _

He didn't know what had gotten into him.

"Alek…i…he was trying to help. He said something along the lines of 'it's their own fault for making those stupid ass decisions'. It struck a raw nerve so I punched him and….."

"And?" Dean persisted.

"And told him he knew nothing about this family and needed to stop pretending." He replied quietly. Dean fell silent.

"Happy now? You made the damn kid cry." Dean growled at him, then stalked out of the room. Jess spoke quietly to him.

"Sam, why….he was trying to help. I understand your pain, but that's not reason to hurt your baby brother. He loves you. Always will. But I guess you wouldn't survive with a few brotherly fights, now would you?"

"Alek?" He yelled for the fourth time. "Damn it. Alexandra, come on. Please!" He yelled. He heard soft shuffling feet behind him. He turned to see Alek running around a corner. He turned and sprinted to the corner, seeing Alek a few feet away, seeing that he was heading for a car, with keys in his hand. "No you don't, Alek!" He yelled, and sprinted toward his brother. He pushed his legs to go faster, and caught up with his fast running brother in a few seconds. He grabbed Alek around the chest, pulling him back into him.

"Let me go! Sam doesn't want me here. You don't want me here! Stop pretending you do!" Alek yelled, and immediately stopped struggling, and went limp in his grasp. He sighed, and relaxed his muscles, and sat down on the ground, bringing Alek with him. His baby brother leaned his head on Deans shoulder. Dean felt Aleks body trembling. He wrapped his arm around his baby brother.

"Alek….listen. We both want you here. You just struck a raw nerve with Sam. He's had a rough life. You talking about his family….it got to him. You are family. You're our brother. You and Sam are the most important people in my life. I….you always will be. You are so important to Sam too. More important than you know. But you can't just leave. I mean, if there were no ups and downs in life, we would be dead. You can't leave, Alek. Us, together…..were stronger than ever." He whispered into his baby brothers ear.

"Thanks, Dean." Alek whispered back, and nuzzled into his neck. He was shocked. But then he smiled. This was his baby brother. He rested his chin on Aleks soft blond curls, and sighed. Always his brother.

_Always. _

**Hey, this is a long chapter, I know, but hopefully it makes up for my many delayed posts! Again, I love reviews! They make me write faster! Hehehe ;) And I would love some requests for the story plot! Thanks guys! **


	5. Broken

Alek poked him lightly in the side. He grinned down at his baby brother, who had pushed his way out of his arms, and stuck his tongue out in a 'catch me if you can' manner. Then Alek jumped to his feet with surprising agility, and started sprinting to the house.

"Oh, hell no!" He called after Alek, and sprang up and sprinted after Alek. He had to give it to the kid, he was fast. Hell, he was faster than fast, this kid was a running machine. Luckily, he was a hunter, too. He pushed his legs faster, pumping his arms. He hadn't had a good run like this in a long time, and it was nice to feel the wind in his hair. His injured leg throbbed but he was enjoying this too much to care. Like a normal family. Chasing your younger brother. Talking. Working things out. He grinned to himself, then pushed faster when he saw he was catching up to Alek. Alek sped up, too, forcing Dean to his limits.

He sped ahead of Dean, forcing his legs to push harder when he heard Deans footsteps close behind him. Half of him worried about Deans injuries, while the other half relished the time he had with his brother. He grinned, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing through his hair, and unconsciously began to slow down.

"Getting sleepy, Alexandra?" Deans taunting voice said from a few feet behind him, sounding slightly winded. He shook himself, then pushed harder, his less muscular and more lean body helping him stay ahead. He heard Deans grunt as he sped up. He shook his head, wondering how long Dean would chase him, knew he wouldn't give up, and grinned in spite of himself. He got to the grass, when something heavy took him to the ground, knocking the breath from his lungs. He gasped, then grinned and started laughing.

"You…..were so…not about…to win." Dean panted, a huge grin on his face. He flipped himself and Dean, so he was straddling Deans chest. A smirk played onto his lips. Dean looked up at him, almost a _proud _look in his eyes. Then he couldn't help but make an even wider grin. He had taken Dean by surprise. And he had made him proud. But then he was taken by surprise as Dean flipped the situation completely, leaving him trapped under Deans muscular body.

"What the hell?" Sam demanded, storming over to them. His face was an angry mask. Dean looked at Sam, looked at Alek, back at Sam, then collapsed into laughter, completely falling off of him. Alek looked at the confused look on Sams face, thinking no one in the world had ever looked more confused, and burst into laughter. So, there they were, lying in the grass, side by side, laughing their asses off, with a confused looking Sam and Jess.

"Sammy….your face….damn….it was….freaking hilarious!" Dean gasped in between laughs. Alek took a deep breath, greedily sucking down oxygen that his lungs had been deprived of when he was laughing until his stomach hurt. He looked at Dean, who was still laughing and holding his hands around his abdomen, and started laughing again, unable to stop himself. That was when Castiel decided to appear.

"Dean I….." Castiel began, but then slowly trailed off, seeing him and Dean rolling on the floor laughing. "Are they alright?" The angel asked in his usual, emotion deprived voice. "No. Dean you are hurt. I'm going to heal you." Castiel answered his own question, then reached down and put two fingers on Deans forehead. He was so shocked, he didn't really know what to do. He wasn't expecting an angel to show up out of thin air then heal Dean. Dean gasped.

"Dean?" Sam asked, kneeling down.

"It worked…uh….thanks Cas." His oldest brother said, sounding shocked.

"It….you….Cas! Dude, that was awesome!" Sam cried.

"Thank you. Dean, I think I figured out who put the yellow fever curse on you." Castiel supplied. They waited for Castiel to tell them. After a few minutes, Dean clearly got annoyed.

"Care to share?" He asked.

"Yes. It was Raphael." Castiel replied.

"So a teenage mutant ninja angel cast a _curse _on me? Why?"

"I don't know. I am working on finding Raphael, but he has hidden."

"Wait, I thought this was a leviathan thing?"

"It is."

"Then how did Raphael cast it on me?"

"He is an archangel. He was able to take the power of the leviathan and use its power to put the curse on you."

"Why me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know how to cure me?"

"No."

"Do you have a plan?"

"No."

"Did you have anything at all besides you know who cast the curse on me?"

"No."

"Cas….come on, man?"

"I am sorry." Castiel was standing mere inches away from Dean. To Alek, it looked like Castiel was going in for a kiss. He chuckled at the though. Dean looked uncomfortable.

"Cas….we've talked about this. Personal space."

"Right. I offer my apologies." Dean nodded, and half smiled.

"I mean, I've got a teenage mutant ninja angel after me, and you don't know how to cure me. And you don't have a plan on how to trap this bastard….."

"Well, I-"

"Cas….We are trying to stop the damn apocalypse….the war between good and evil is coming and you don't know how to cure me…."

"I am sorry, Dean. If I have any more information, I will find you." And with that, Castiel was gone.

"He is the only angel I like, and he still is a pain in the ass." Dean grumbled under his breath. Alek chuckled at Jess's shocked face. Dean turned to her, a cocky smirk playing across his lips.

"What's up, princess….never seen an angel before?" Dean asked, grinning.

"Seen….never actually heard one talk before."

"Well…were good friends. Let's just leave it at that."

"How did you meet?" Alek asked suddenly, the question just sort of popping into his head.

"Um…..well….he saved my life because I'm…uh….Michaels vessel."

"Michael? Who's that?"

"A really powerful angel. I need to say yes in order for him to, uh, use me….I guess…..but I've been saying no."

"Smart move."

"Yeah…"

"What were you two doing?" Sam asked.

"We were trying to best each other." Alek answered, a smile playing on his lips.

"Why?"

"Because were brothers….it's what brothers do." Dean simply replied, before giving Sam a playful shove into Alek. The boys looked at each other, then back at Dean, a grin on all of their faces.

"You're going down, Dean." He said with a grin, looking at Alek, then back at Dean. His big brother grinned back, before taking off. He was shocked to see a car taking off towards his big brother.

"DEAN!" He shouted the warning, watching in awe as Deans eyes widened, and he jumped, sliding across the cars hood, and landing in a crouch on the other side.

"Um…this is sort of the hunt I needed help with." Jess said quietly from his side, then pulled them out of the way as the car sped towards them. He landed hard on top of Alek.

"What the hell…..?" He murmured.

"Well….this ghost…..he was a NASCAR driver. He died in a wreck and now is trying to get back on the road, but unable so is taking his vengeance out on any good drivers, but I don't see any good drivers here, so…." Jess replied, calmly looking around. They were shocked when Dean suddenly sped around a corner, in an orange 1968 Ford Mustang. They were even more shocked when he growled from the window.

"Get in."

He slammed on the breaks, waiting for his brothers and Jess to get in, as they seemed to be taking their time.

"Come on, come on. Time is of the essence." He hissed, seeing the car coming speeding toward them again. Sams door wasn't even closed when he slammed on the gas again. They jerked back in their seats. Dean grinned, seeing the car was following. He spun around a corner of cars, nearly crashing into some. But he maneuvered the wheel expertly, spinning it to the left. He had a plan. He just had to get to the right place. The ghost rammed his car into the bumper, forcing them all to jerk forward. Deans head slammed into the steering wheel. He hissed, feeling blood start to trickle from the gash in his forehead. This made him mad. No, he was pissed. He pulled in front of a huge line of cars, and stopped. Their pursuer didn't seem aware he was heading straight for a trap. Dean clamped his hands onto the wheel, his foot hovering above the gas.

"Dean….Dean move what the hell!" Sam cried as the car sped towards them.

"Go, Dean. Are you trying to kill us?" Jess hissed. Alek stayed quiet, seemingly catching on. _He must be a driver too. _He thought to himself. The car was a few feet away when he floored the gas. The car lurched forward, out of the way of its pursuer. The other car, however, didn't have the ability to stop, its momentum driving it forward, slamming into the line of cars. He grinned, until he saw the car backing out.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath, but another idea struck him. He sped away from Bobby's, out onto the road, expertly veering around surprised people in their cars. But the ghost still followed behind, pushing other cars out of the way with its bulky body. He cursed as the car caught up, and rammed into the back tire. The car rolled, once, into a grassy field.

"Damn!" Dean yelled. And then a though struck him. _He only goes after good drivers. I was driving. _He smiled, then bolted from the car; away from his brothers and Jess.

"Dean!" Alek yelled from behind him, where they were still trapped in the car.

"Come and get me, you bastard." He growled, staring at the brown haired, blue eyed ghost in the car. The ghost slammed down on the gas. He stared the car down as it flew at him. He waited a few minutes, then dived out of the way, but not far enough. The car nicked his leg. He sucked in his breath, and rolled to his feet. He planned to get this ghosts attention, then run across the street, to the church yard. As soon as the ghost came past the gate of the holy ground, he would be gone. His leg throbbed as he jumped to his feet, and started sprinting.

"Dean!" Alek and Sam yelled simultaneously, and began running towards him. He rolled his eyes, and continued sprinting. He dodged in front of a car, and jumped, sliding over a cars hood, earning multiple honks. Then the car chasing after him flew through traffic, causing a big pile up. He didn't even think of the possibility that Sam or Alek had been injured in the pile up. He dived past the gate. The ghost instantly disappeared from the car, but the car kept on going, not having anyone to stop it. He jumped to his feet, cursed, and dived into the open window, his legs still dangling out as he pulled the gear into park. His newly concussed head was taking a real tow on him. He slid out of the car, onto the ground. He'd been putting off unconsciousness since he had first hit his head on the steering wheel. Now, the adrenaline rush was gone. He didn't have anything to fight back with. Black spots danced in front of his eyes, and he slumped, unconscious.

"Dean! Dean!" A voice was yelling at him.

"Five more minutes, Sammy." He mumbled, then remembered what had happened. He bolted up, his head spinning. Jess was looking down at him with frantic eyes.

"They…they were in t-the car wreck….they were t-trying to get to you, when the p-pile up…." Jess trailed off, her eyes full of tears.

"Nononono..." He was talking so fast his words jumbled together. "Sonofabitch." He mumbled, then got up, and stumbled over to the wreck.

"Alek! Sammy!" He yelled, starting to push through the crowd that had fixed itself around the crash.

"Hey!" A person growled as he shoved him aside. Then the man moved in front of him, restraining him. He threw a punch, hitting the man squarely in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Then he rushed forward.

"ALEK! SAMMY!" He yelled again. Then he saw a familiar black jacket. And familiar blond hair.

"Alek!" He yelled, and ran over, pushing metal pieces off of his brother. Alek had blood covering his face, his jacket was ripped, and his arm was twisted at an odd angle. Dean didn't even hear the ambulance approach. He didn't hear the paramedics telling him to move, or asking him if he was okay. Everything was a blur.

"Alek….Sammy?" His voice sounded quiet to his own ears. "Sammy!" He yelled. He fisted his hand in a paramedics shirt. "Where is my brother?" He growled.

"The blond one?" The paramedic asked, trying to push him away.

"No…yes…no there was someone else."

"There is no one else, sir."

"God damn. Yes there is!" He hissed. Then strong arms wrapped around his biceps, pulling him back.

"Where are my brothers?" He yelled, trying to get away. But for some odd reason, he was unable. "Where are my god damned brothers?" He yelled again at the shocked paramedic.

"Dean. Dean!" A voice growled into his hair. One that he knew all too well. He turned, a lone tear trickling down his cheek.

"Sammy?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yes Dean. I wasn't able to stop Alek. I…I'm sorry."

"Don't….just don't. It's not your fault. I should have….I should have stopped him." He hissed, then looked to where the paramedics were loading Alek into the ambulance.

"Hey!" He yelled, the paramedics ignoring him. "Hey!" He yelled again, louder, then ran forward, grabbing Sams wrist and bringing him. "Hey. You!" He grabbed a paramedics shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir. What do you need?" The paramedic asked, wincing at how hard Dean was grabbing his shoulder.

"I need to go with him. _We _need to." He hissed, already pushing past.

"Um, sir, you can't-"

"Were his brothers. Please, sir." Sam asked softly. The paramedic looked over at Sam, who was giving his puppy dog eyes, and at Dean, who was ready to punch him.

"Alright, alright." The paramedic gave in under Sams puppy dog eyes, and Deans piercing glare. Sam smiled his thanks, and they both jumped into the back of the ambulance. He knelt down next to a very still Alek, and pushed his hair away from his face.

Alek was so still…unnaturally so. He couldn't stand it. He watched Dean go into overprotective big brother mode. He watched as his big brother gently pushed Aleks hair away from his face. Dean could go from badass and emotionless to soft and caring. It just depended on who he was dealing with. He had never seen Dean like this. His big brother had just gone from ready to punch a paramedic to protecting Alek. It was oddly amazing. He knelt down, resting his hand on Aleks knee. It was odd that Alek didn't respond. He was so pale, so still.

"Please, Mr….?" The paramedic was talking to him.

"Uh, Jackson. Sam Jackson. That is my brother, Dean. He…." He pointed to Alek, and said quietly. "He…he is, uh, also our brother. His name….his name is Alek." He replied. Dean wasn't about to answer any questions. The ambulance jerked to a stop. Dean looked up from Aleks face as the paramedics took him from the ambulance. He and Dean followed. They pushed Alek through double doors. Dean started pushing through, but a nurse pushed him back.

"Sir, I need to ask you to stay here. You can't go into surgery with him." The nurse said.

"Surgery?" Dean exploded, but kept his anger in check.

"Yes, sir. His left arm was crushed. But he will be fine. Minor concussion. Are you alright, sir? Your bleeding, and favoring your right leg."

"I'm fine-"

"He was hit by a car…hit his head on the steering wheel, and car hit his leg." Sam answered, knowing his big brother was hiding his pain.

"Sammy…" Dean trailed off after Sam gave him 'the look'.

"No, Dean. Let them look at you."

"Fine. But you sure as hell better tell me if you hear anything on Alek." Dean growled as the nurse led him away. He followed after them, glancing back at the doors where they had taken his baby brother. He sighed, and hurried after them. He walked into the room, where Dean was carefully rolling his pant leg up, obviously having refused help.

"Dean, god damn it." He said at his brothers wince, then hurried forward and carefully rolled his brothers pant leg up, ignoring his protests. He gasped at the ugly sight. Deans leg, below the knee, had a big bruise running all the way up the outside. It was a dark, purple and blue blotchy bruise.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly as the nurse probed the bruise, and his brother tried to hide a wince.

"Yeah, Sammy. I was just chased by a car, Alek is in _surgery_, we don't know how he is, and did I mention Alek is in _surgery_?"

"Fine, alright." He fell silent.

"Alright. Sir?" The nurse asked, after checking Deans head.

"Uh, Dean." Dean replied.

"Dean. You have minor concussion, nothing major. But you may be feeling-"

"Dizziness, nausea, major headaches every day, yeah I got it." Dean said, cutting off the female nurse.

"You've had one before?"

"Oh yes." The nurse frowned.

"Can I go see my brother now?" Dean asked.

"He's not out of surgery yet, sir."

"Alright. Tell me when he is." The nurse nodded and walked out.

Dean had been pacing for the past three hours.

"Dean, sit down, before you hurt yourself." He said for the thirtieth time.

"No! Not until I find out what is going on with Alek!" He nearly yelled. A nurse entered.

"Sir, your brother is out of surgery." She said.

"Can I see him?" Dean asked in an 'I dare you to say no' intimidating tone. He narrowed his green eyes at her.

"Yes, you can." She said. Sam stood, and smiled softly at her.

"Thanks, Miss. What room is he in?" He asked her gently.

"Uh, two twenty three."

"Thank you." He said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, before hurrying to catch up to his big brother who had already made it halfway down the hall. His long legs made it easy to catch up.

"Come on, Sasquatch. Hurry up." Dean said, speeding ahead again. He watched his big brother turn into room two twenty three. He ran into the room, where Alek sat, so still, hooked up to a respirator. He watched his brother almost break down. Dean sank into the chair he had pulled up beside his bed.

"Dean? Do you want some coffee? I need some."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." His big brother replied, never taking his eyes off Aleks face.

"Alright." He reluctantly walked out the door, and, following the signs, made his way to the café. He walked in the door, and made his way to the coffee machine. He got two cups of the steaming black liquid, then went back to where his brothers were as fast as humanly possible when carrying two steaming cups of coffee. When he walked back into the room he was shocked to see Aleks hand clutched in Deans, who slumped forward onto the bed, and fallen asleep. He smiled softly, then set Deans coffee on the table next to him. He sank into the chair, and let his tired eyes close.

They had left her. Just, left her. Like she didn't matter. Sure, their brother was in the hospital, but still. She had to walk back to Bobbys. She had been walking for fifteen minutes, when suddenly, three men stopped their car, and pulled in front of her.

"Hey, princess. What are you doing out here alone? It's not safe." The obvious leader said with an evil grin.

"I think I can handle myself." She spat back with a smirk. The leader gave a toothless smile.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, your gonna be fine." He grinned at her, and slowly started making his way over slowly, followed by his two friends. So she played scared innocent girl. She slowly sank to her knees.

"No, please, don't hurt me. Please." She begged, tears coming to her eyes as her hand snaked its way to her boot. The evil man grinned even wider, bringing a gun from his jeans. Minor problem. Nothing big. He knelt down by her, running the gun along her jaw. _Perfect. _She jammed her knife into the man's arm. He cried out in shock, and stumbled back. She jumped to her feet, and roundhouse kicked the mans hand, the gun going flying. She threw the knife with deadly aim, embedding it in one of the others leg. He screamed. The third came running at her. She from flipped over him, spun, and slammed her stiletto booted foot into the back of his knee, then rammed her hand into his head. He slumped, unconscious. She smiled at her success, and ran away from the scene, hearing sirens in the background.

He awoke slumped on Aleks bed, his hand still holding Aleks, his head and leg throbbing painfully. He sat up slowly, then groaned as the room spun, and whatever he had eaten the past day threatened to come back up. He took a breath, then looked at Alek. His eyes closed again, and he sat back. He heard the sound of someone coughing and choking. His eyes flew open, and he pressed the call button for the nurse. People came running.

"Alek? Alek, breathe. You're fine. You have a tube down your throat. Relax so they can get it out." Although Alek was still out, he seemed to relax long enough for the nurses to check his vitals and get the respirator tube out.

"Dean? I need to talk to you. Alone." Sam said, patiently waiting for him.

"But, Sammy-"

"Come on, Dean. Please?" Sam gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I'm coming." He said, worried about his brothers tone. He slowly made his way to his feet, groaning as the room spun and his leg threatened to give out.

"Dean?" Came Sams worried voice.

"I'm fine, Sammy." He said, opening his eyes that he hadn't known he had closed, and walking over to join his little brother. They had only gotten a few feet away from Alek, when Aleks heart monitor started going crazy. They both rushed back to their brothers side. The monitor almost instantly slowed down to normal rate.

"Doc, what is it?" He asked, putting his hand on Aleks knee.

"I-I don't know. I haven't ever seen anything like it. He seems to react to you and Sam. He knows when your there." The doctor said. He looked at Sam. Sam looked equally shocked.

"So…he knows when were there?" Sam asked.

"Yes. He reacts strongly to both of you." The doctor replied.

"That's….why?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I've never heard anything like it. Here I'd like to test something. May you please step out of the room?"

"Well if he reacts to it, I'm not going to leave." Dean said. No, he wasn't going to leave if Alek reacted badly to it. Sam shook his head.

"I'm not leaving either." Sam said firmly.

"Please. Quickly. Sir, I promise, he will be fine." He narrowed his eyes, seeing truth in the doctors eyes.

"Alright. Fine." He said, and slowly started making his way toward the door. Sam hesitantly followed behind him. Aleks monitors started going crazy again.

"Sir, just wait." The doctor said when he started trying to get back.

"No, I'm not waiting." He hissed.

"Dean…" Sam trailed off.

"No." He growled, and went back into Aleks room. Aleks eyes opened, and he jerked up, wincing.

"Dean? Sam?" Alek asked, and started to get up.

"No, Alek. Your fine. Were here. Relax." He said softly, instantly going from angry to happy now that Alek was awake. "How are you feeling, Alexandra?" He asked with a grin. Alek rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. What about you? You….you got hit by that car..."

"I'm fine, Alek. Breathe. You're going to hyperventilate."

"Let me see."

"No."

"Dean, damn it, let me see." Alek growled.

"No, Alek. You're going to freak out."  
"Why am I going to freak out?" Alek demanded, already freaking out.

"Because you over react."

"No I don't."

"You are right now."

"Takes one to know one." His baby brother smirked. He grinned back, another wave of dizziness over taking him. He briefly closed his eyes. "Dean?"

"I'm fine. Just a minor concussion."

"You're not fine-"

"Says the one laying in the hospital bed." He smirked.

"Shut up." Alek replied with a huge grin and a barely stifled yawn.

"You're tired. Go to bed."

"No I'm not."

"Just go to bed," He reached his hand out and ran it over Aleks eyes, forcing them closed. "You're tired."

"Fine, fine, fine." Alek said, giving in and closing his eyes. Dean smiled, then sank into one of the chairs. When Alek didn't feel his presence, he opened his eyes again, almost bolting back up.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm right here." He reassured his worried little brother, and, when he thought no one was watching, he took Aleks hand in his own. But of course someone was watching. They were always watching. Always protecting. He smiled and squeezed Aleks hand, listening to his baby brothers breathing even out with sleep. Sam sat down in a chair next to him.

"Dude, drink your coffee. I took all that time going to get it for you." Sam said with a half smile. He looked over at the coffee on the table, and picked it up, taking a big drink. He immediately let the cold bitter coffee fall out of his mouth, back into the cup. Sam snorted in laughter.

"That is absolutely horrible." He mumbled, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth. He faked a shudder. "Terrible." Sam laughed. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. He was so damn tired. He felt Aleks hand being slowly pulled from his. He forced his eyes open.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" He slurred. _Slurred. _He couldn't talk. Well, he could, but due to the concussion and sleep deprivation, he sounded drunk.

"I'm going to take you back to Bobbys." Sam said softly.

"Oh, no you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"Nope, not leaving, Sammy."

"Alright, fine. At least let me have a cot brought in."

"Fine." He was tired, but he wasn't about to leave. As Sam was about two go find a nurse, he grabbed Sams arm. "Thanks, Sammy." Sam looked a little surprised, but then put on his gentle face, smiled softly, patted his arm, and walked out. A few minutes later, his baby brother came back in with two nurses who were pushing a cot in.

"Thank you again." Sam said to the nurses, giving a gentle smile. The male nurse nodded, and the female, pretty, with long blond hair, blushed, and squeezed his hand. Dean smirked and looked at the nurse, and at Sam, who was smiling sweetly at her. The male nurse pulled her away with a grin on his face.

"Dude, if you were ever going to get lucky." He said to his brother who, who was still grinning. Sam looked over at him.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." He rolled his eyes. "Well, she was cute." He said, and lay down on the cot. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but he was asleep in seconds.

His back was throbbing. He had a big knot on his shoulder from how he had slept, on his side with his hand resting on Aleks knee, letting him know he was there. He sat up and groaned. Sam was asleep in an uncomfortable looking plastic chair. He sighed, and slipped his hand off of Alek, and carefully picked Sam up out of the chair, and laid him down on the cot. It wasn't that comfortable, but it was sure as hell beat the chair. Sam didn't even stir. That just shows how tired he was. He took Sams place in the chair by Alek. He patted Aleks hand. Alek started to move around. His eyes slowly opened.

"When do I get out of here?" Alek mumbled. Dean laughed.

"I don't know. Soon, if they let you. Hey, you have some gross looking hospital food here." He said with a grin.

"Oh, great." He said as he sat up. The doctor came in.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson." The doctor greeted Alek.

"Hey. When do I get out of here?"

"Today, if your vitals are good and everything is alright." The doctor set to work checking Aleks vitals and such.

"So, he's going to be okay?" He asked, referring to Aleks arm, which was in a cast.

"Yes. He will make a speedy recovery, just come back in a week so I can check on him. Alright?"  
"Yeah. I can do that." He nodded with enthusiasm. The doctor handed him a bottle of pills.

"These are for the pain. He is able to take one every four hours. He needs to take these the next month."

"Alright. So he can go now?"

"Yes. But first I need you to fill out some paper work."

"Alright."

"I'll be back." The doctor said, then left to get the papers.

"Ready to go, buddy?" He asked Alek.

"I was ready before I got here." Alek said with a grin. He rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I should wake Sam." He turned to his little brother, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam?" He asked. Sam bolted up, his head slamming into Deans. Dean groaned and stumbled back, while Sam fell back onto the bed.

"Sorry." Sam replied, pressing his lips together.

"Dude, I'm concussed." He mumbled, rubbing his already pounding head.

"Yeah, because I did it on purpose. Hey, how did I get here?" Sam grumbled. He looked over sheepishly. "Well…."

"No, you did not carry me over here." Sam looked at him wide eyed. He smiled.

His eyes felt heavy, but he was wide awake. He was glad he got to go. The doctor came back, and handed Dean a big stack of paperwork. Dean looked at it, looked at the doctor, then looked back at the papers.

"All this?" Dean asked, sounding annoyed.  
"Yes, Mr. Jackson. All this."

"Uh, okay. Here you go, Sammy." Dean turned to Sam, and dropped the paperwork in his hands, then smiled. Sam glowered at him, but turned to the table, and smiled slightly. Alek looked at the doctor, who had turned to him.

"Alright, Mr. Jackson. Are you in pain?" The doctor asked. He looked at him like he was crazy. Was he in pain? Well, broken arm. Concussion. Yes he was.

"No, I'm fine. My head hurts, just a headache. My arm hurts a little bit."

"Alright. Here, take this." The doctor handed him a pill and a glass of water. He took the pill down. The pain flowed into numbness.

"Better?"

"Yeah, a lot. Thanks." He slowly stood. The room spun. He squeezed his eyes closed. Then he heard Dean.

"Don't touch him." Dean growled, then he heard a grunt. He opened his eyes, to see Dean had the doctor in a headlock, and Sam with a half smile on his face.

"Whoa, Dean. What's up?" He asked, shocked.

"Bastard is trying to give you something." Dean hissed.

"It's just morphine, sir. For the pain." The doctor protested.

"Yeah? Well, a little warning would be nice." Dean let go of the doctor, who sucked in a greedy breath, and quickly walked over and handed Alek his clothes. He took them gratefully, and the doctor left. Then he looked expectantly at Sam and Dean, waiting for them to leave.

"Is there a problem, Alexandra?" Dean asked mockingly.

"Are you going to leave or am I going to strip in front of you?" He asked. Dean nodded in realization, then pulled Sam out with him. He smiled as he slowly pulled on his jeans, which was a challenge with only one arm. He then shoved his arm through the sleeve of his t-shirt, then pulled his broken arm through.

"There we go." He mumbled. He wasn't able to get his jacket on, so he just carried it. He looked around at the room, and grabbed up his silver necklace with a small cross on it, and through it over his head. It was good to feel the familiar feeling of the metal on his chest. He put on the sling, and walked out the door.

"Hey guys." He said to his brothers. They smiled at him.

"Well hey there twinkle toes." Dean said with a grin.

"Hi, Alek. How are you feeling?" Sam asked him.

"I've been better." He replied.

"Let's go. Sammy? Finish the paperwork?" Dean turned to Sam.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." Sam replied, and turned. They walked down the stairs, and out the door, only after Sam had given the paperwork to the doctor.

"Sammy, you're in back today." Dean said.

"Uh, I have the keys." Sam said, pulling the keys out and holding them up. Dean grabbed them from Sams hand.

"Not anymore."

"Damn it, Dean. Jerk."

"Bitch. Get in. Alek, you got the front."

"I will." Sam crawled in the back, and he crawled in front, while Dean got into the driver seat. His big brother rolled down all the windows, considering it was pretty warm out, and blasted _Back in Black _by AC/DC.

"We going back to Bobbys?" Sam asked.

"To get our stuff. Then were off." Dean said.

"What about Jess's ghost?"

"It's gone. The holy ground eliminated it."

"Oh…okay."

Dean sang along with his cassettes for the entire ride, half the time his hands off the steering wheel and using it as drums.

"Dude, you trying to wrap us around a tree?" He finally asked, leaning forward from his place in the back.

"Nope. I'm too good a driver for that to happen." Dean replied.

"Of course you are." He rolled his eyes, but he knew Dean was good. And Dean knew Dean was good. They pulled up in front of Bobbys. Alek got out, and then pulled the seat forward, skillfully with one hand, so he could get out. They all walked up to the door. Dean pulled a hand gun from the back of his waistband, then slowly opened the door, moving soundlessly, like a cat, into the house, his gun at ready.

"You planning to shoot me?" Jess asked.

"It was too quiet." Dean said, spinning to face her.

"Well, I'm still me, but you were gone for two days. How do I know your still you?" Jess asked his big brother.

"How do I know your still you?" Dean challenged. Jess sighed, and pulled out a silver knife and drew it across the skin of her palm, creating a long gash. Then she rinsed it off with holy water.

"See?" She asked, then waited expectantly for Dean to do the same. He rolled his eyes, drew out his favorite silver hunting knife, drew it across his palm, drawing red blood. Then he poured holy water over the wound.

"Satisfied?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Nope. What about Sam and Alek?" Jess asked with raised eyebrows. Dean sighed.

"You think I don't know my own brothers?" She looked at him expectantly. Sam was shocked when Dean spun on his heel and splashed them both in the face with holy water. He blinked at the water that was in his face, then glared at Dean. "Happy, princess?" Dean smirked at Jess, then pulled a sterile bandage out of their first aid kit and wrapped it around the bleeding cut. He tossed another bandage to Jess, who caught it with her non bleeding hand.

"Now I am."

"Alright, well were leaving so….." With that Dean went upstairs. Jess jumped up and followed after him.

"Well, I think that's our cue to get our stuff." He said, turning to Alek.

"Yep. Probably." So, they walked around, throwing their stuff in their bags. Then they heard yelling from upstairs.

"Why would I bring you with me?" He growled.

"Because I can help you! Do you not remember the state you were in when you first came? When I told you I needed help? How did that even happen? How did you become like this? Unable to tell everyone how you really feel? Who you really are?" Jess yelled back at him, changing the subject to something more touchy. But she was not going to get that satisfaction of knowing that she had gotten him.

"It's a long story and I don't know most of it! But you're not coming!"

"Why?"

"I don't trust you enough, Jess. You say you need our help, we get rid of your ghost, and now suddenly you think we need _your _help?" He growled.

"Yes, I do, Dean. You couldn't survive a day without me."

"I've done it for thirty one years. I think I can."

"Please. I'm begging you." She whispered. New tactics. Still not going to work.

"No, Jess. I'm sorry, but we don't need you. We are the three Winchesters. You know that together, we are more powerful than ever. I trust these guys with more than my life…..with the world. They are my brothers, and they mean more to me than you. I…..I can't bring you along, you'll distract me." He said the last part quietly.

"I'll distract you?"

"You….yes, you will. I'll be spending more time with you than looking out for new dangers, and I can't have that. I…I like you. A lot, and that could ruin everything. It could get us killed, Jess, and I can't let that happen."

"Dean….just, please. I won't distract you."

"Yeah you will, god damn it. You are right now."

"Right…..now…..?"

"Yes, sweetheart, right now. Don't want to die on a job, do you?" He asked, using his usual cocky remark.

"Fine. I'll stay, but don't come crying to me for help on a hunt."

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess. Sam, Alek, stop lurking. You can come in now." He called to his brothers, who both walked in sheepishly.

"How did you know we were out there?" Sam asked.

"You don't get to be a hunter by not knowing stuff." He smirked at his little brother.

"What were you arguing about?"

"She wants to come."

"Why don't you let her?"

"Damn it you guys….she's a distraction, alright?" He growled, glaring at Sam and Jess. "Let's just go." Dean stormed downstairs, bringing his duffle and the weapons duffle. He got into the Impala, and slammed the door, then cursed himself for taking his anger out on his baby. He rubbed her dashboard.

"I'm sorry, baby. Won't do that again, I promise. Everyone's just making me mad right now." He said, smiling softly at the one thing in his life that had never left him.

"You going to kiss her now?" Sam asked, opening the door and crawling inside.

"Says the geek boy who wouldn't even get lucky with my car." Dean grinned at his little brother.

"Uh, Dean? Can I ask you something?" Sam asked quietly.

He knew it was something they both wanted to know, him and Alek, and he just didn't know the right time to ask. Well, now was a better time than ever.

"Course, Sammy." Dean said, smiling at him. He swallowed. Dean wasn't going to like it.

"Well…."

"Out with it, Sammy." Dean urged him.

"Haven't you ever fallen in love?" Sam blurted out. Alek looked at Dean expectantly. Deans face hardened.

"No time too. Not now, not ever."

"Why didn't you quit, then? Don't you want to fall in love? Have kids?" Alek asked.

"Quit? I can't just quit, Alek. My dad wanted me to finish this, he told me to, and I'm going to."

"You don't have to do everything dad says, Dean."

"Yeah, I do. It was his dying wish. You want me to just ignore that?" Dean growled at him, then got out of the car, obviously not wanting to have this argument in his baby. He sighed, and Alek got out, then let him out. They had just gone from zero to thirty in a time span of all but thirty seconds. They must really be messed up. Sam knew Dean was tired and hurt and in a pissy mood but that didn't mean Sam wasn't in one either. So he pushed more, even if he knew he shouldn't.

"Yeah, Dean. I do! This isn't what you want! You don't want to fight monsters. Sure, you want to save people, but you don't want this! You never wanted this!" Sam yelled. This was so much more than just falling in love. This was about Dean being unable to defy anything their dad had told them. An order. This was about what his big brother wanted, and Dean not being strong enough to go against his dads wishes.

"Fine, Sam! I didn't want this! Is that what you want me to say? Fine! I didn't want this! I just won't go against what dad asked!"

"Ordered! He ordered and you followed! You're not strong enough to go against what he said but I am! And so is Alek! So either you do what you want, or were leaving." Sam hissed. Dean looked shocked, but quickly composed himself, putting on a scowl. He wasn't going to stay with his older brother, who pointedly put himself in danger to protect everyone else. Dean was going to break down one day, and Sam sure wasn't going to be there when it happened, especially after having warned his brother.

"You won't leave, Sam. We need each other. You wouldn't just leave." Dean, Sam could tell, was way too sure of himself. So he put on a look that screamed 'watch me' and grabbed his and Aleks duffle, and marched off towards Bobby's old pickup. He threw the bags in the back. He briefly turned and saw Dean staring, utterly shocked, like he didn't know what to do. Alek was giving him that 'what the hell are you doing, why the hell are you doing it, and just what do you think this will accomplish' look. He clenched his jaw, and lightly pushed Alek into the car. He wasn't letting the young man stay with someone who was so self destructive. He got into the driver seat and started up the car, forcefully pushing down on the gas and driving away from one of the only things he had left. Driving away from his family. From his big brother. From Dean. From all of it. He was just leaving.

They just left, like he meant nothing. Like he didn't matter to them at all. He closed his eyes at the sting of tears he felt and walked inside. Right passed a shocked Jessica. Straight up into his old room. He collapsed onto the bed, letting his head fall into his hands. He rubbed his hand over his face. Did his brothers really hate him that much? A shine under the desk next to him caught his attention. He bent down and retrieved whatever it was. A CD. He frowned at it. The cover only said Broken. He sighed and figured why not? As he opened the CD case, a note on the back caught his attention. He turned it over and read the three words on the back: Mary's favorite song. He sucked in a deep, pained breath and turned to the CD player that was in the back corner of the room. He placed the CD into the player and pressed play. Sad music played on a piano filled the room. A few seconds later, the lyrics began.

_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It helps me sleep at night_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow_

_From stealing all my time _

He honestly couldn't help but wonder if he had done something differently would his brothers still be here? Would they still be sitting across from him, laughing and smiling like nothing was wrong?

_While I am here still waiting_

_Though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

If he had done something different, would he still have his parents? Would he still have a life? Maybe he wouldn't have been a hunter. Maybe Sammy and Alek wouldn't have been either. Maybe he could've saved them both from having this horribly life style. Of course, it was all too late to change now.

_I'm falling apart, barely breathing_

_With a broken heart, that's still beating_

_In the pain, is there healing_

_In your name, I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding onto you_

Could he have stopped all this from happening? Obviously it could have been prevented somehow. And what about his brothers? Did they really hate him so much as to want to leave him forever? Could they have had a better life? Surely one without him in it would have been much better…right? They had clearly wanted to leave, but for how long? Had they never wanted to be with him in the first place?

_The broken locks were a warning _

_You got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book instead_

_While I still see you reflection_

_Inside of my eyes_

_They are looking for purpose_

_They are looking for life_

Why hadn't they left when they got the chance? They could have so many times. But why now? Why when he needed them most? He didn't need anyone half as much as he needed his two baby brothers and now they hated him. And they were both gone. Forever? Maybe, but he still needed them. Perhaps they didn't realize that. Perhaps they didn't care. That was it. They didn't care anymore. Of course, he didn't blame them. How much had he made them go through? How much had it hurt them? Too much.

_I'm falling apart, barely breathing_

_With a broken heart, that's still beating_

_In the pain-_

That was when Jessica came in. He pressed the pause button lightening fast, stopping the sad and utterly true song mid chorus. He looked down at his hands and glared at them while Jessica came and sat on the bed next to him.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"Just peachy. My brothers hate me, one just got out of the hospital, and now they're gone. I'm fantastic, Jess. Just great." He deadpanned, before abruptly standing.

"They don't hate you, Dean. They're just angry." She said. He ignored her and grabbed the CD, putting it back in the case. He would listen to it later. He took a deep breath and started to walk towards the door and down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Jessica followed after him. A new determination was set in his green eyes, sparking up hope and stubbornness.

"To get my brothers back."

Alek turned to his big brother, who had been sitting in a stony silence ever since they had left.

"What the hell was that?" He finally demanded, unable to contain himself any longer.

"I'm not leaving you with him. I couldn't stay with him any longer. He's on a god damned self destructive streak!" Sam cried. Alek narrowed his eyes.

"You just left him. Alone. When he needed you most." He growled.

"You left him too!" Sam yelled.

"You made me!" Alek yelled back. "He needed us most, right then and there. He needed someone to talk to. He needed a friend but most of all he needed his brothers and we just let him down! We just up and left all because of your stupid pride and 'protectiveness'! Well, Sam, I've got a feeling that it's not so much for my safety as for your stubbornness! Your pride! You couldn't stand that he just saved our asses while putting himself in danger and you couldn't stand that he was about to win the argument so you threatened with something you _knew _would hurt! You pretty much told him he didn't have his brothers anymore. And you followed up on that threat and forced us to leave. What kind of brother does that?" He yelled right back.

"He needed time to get away from this! He needs time alone, time to get his head back in the game. He needed to get away from everything."

"Sam, I'm pretty sure it's _you _who needs to get away from everything." Alek growled.

Instead of answering, Sam thought about that for a moment. He had forced the youngest Winchester to leave. All because he thought he would be helping Dean and because he couldn't deal with the older man anymore. He thought back to the harsh words he had thrown at his brother. _You're not strong enough to go against what he said but I am_. He remembered the look of hurt that had flashed across Dean's face an instant before he turned his back on his brother. On one of the only family members he had left. On his big brother. Before he turned his back on his family, something he had learned never to do. He angrily stabbed at the radio button, no longer able to hear his own thoughts- it was too painful. The lyrics of the song melted his anger into utter hurt and sadness.

_In the pain, there is healing_

_In your name, I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

He had obviously missed the first part of the song. The chorus had started in the middle. But those words hit home. It was exactly how he felt with Alek…and Dean. His big brother.

_So I'm hanging on, another day_

_Just to see what, you throw my way_

_So I'm hanging on, to the words you say_

_You say that I will, be okay_

He thought of Dean at those words. Everything about them reminded him of his brother. Dean was having a hard time holding on, and doing it again the next day. He was having a tough time seeing what would coming his way. His brother did hang on to every word anyone ever said. And Sam had said he would be okay. But he spoke those words far too long ago. And then he abandon Dean.

_The broken lights on the freeway_

_You left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now_

_Haven't forgotten my way home_

Everything he had done, everyone he had hurt, and he was always able to go back to Dean. Never lost from him. Maybe lost in his ways, but never too far from Dean. And he had left Dean alone. With no one but himself and his thoughts. He had abandon his big brother, something he knew Dean would never do.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart, that's still beating_

_In the pain, is there healing_

_In your name, I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding onto you_

And it was true. He just had Dean and now he was gone. He was now barely keeping Alek. That wasn't something he was proud of. And he wished like hell he could take it back. But he couldn't go back to Dean. Not when he would only cause more harm than good. Not when he would only hurt Dean worse than he already had. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed and pulled into the parking lot of a gas station. Alek had already told him he wanted to go off on his own. Sam got out and looked around, before breaking the window of the truck next to him. He unlocked the car, thanking god that there was no alarm, and opened the door, bending down and hotwiring the truck. He got the truck on, and threw Aleks bag into the back.

"Well, Alek, this is where I say goodbye. And I'm sorry. For everything I've ever done to you. I love you, bro." He said sadly. Alek hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, man." And then Alek got into the truck and drove off, sending a sad, pained smile his way before pulling out of the parking lot and leaving. Sam got back into Bobby's truck and drove. He didn't know where he just drove. He drove away from his family. Away from Alek. Away from Dean. Away from everything that had ever mattered. He was alone. He was broken.

**Okay, y'all. I am so sorry about how late this is. Just please don't forget to review and I love all of you who have stuck with me!**


	6. Together again 6

He drove for a few hours, before coming across a motel. His eyes were heavy. All he wanted to do was sleep. He pulled in, grabbed his duffle, tucked a handgun into the back of his jeans, and walked inside, giving his best smile and puppy dog eyes to the old woman at the front desk. She smiled at him.

"Hello, dear. Just one room tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thank you." He said, putting some cash on the counter, but the whole time his thoughts were on his brother.

"Don't worry about them, my dear. They will be just fine." The old woman said softly.

"Excuse me?" He asked, shocked. She couldn't be talking about his brothers, could she?

"Yes, dear, your brothers. They will be perfectly alright, though I supposed they miss you."

"How did you…."

"I'm a psychic. I knew you were a hunter, by the look of you. Though you may try to hide it with those award winning eyes, it's still there."

"Oh…um, thank you, miss." He said, taking the room key from her, still a bit shaken.

"Don't you worry, my boy. No reason to be afraid of me." She said with a small smile. He was about to argue he wasn't afraid, then realized, this woman….she was a psychic. How the hell did you lie to a psychic. "You can't. Now, go on up and get some rest. You're brothers are fine."

"Alright. Thank you." And with that, he went up stairs, and opened room number twenty seven. The room was multiple shades of blues and greens. He could just imagine Deans snarky remark about how horrible the room was. _Oh hell no, Sammy. It looks like the Green Giant puked in here. _He sighed, wishing Dean and Alek were at his side, but knowing they were too far gone. He threw his weapons duffle onto the extra, far too empty bed, and got into some sweats and a clean t-shirt after removing his boots. He pushed the weapons right next to his bed, turned out the lamp, and collapsed, exhausted, onto the bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin, and nestled into them. He looked up at the clock next to his bed. It was nearly midnight. He sighed, and fell asleep.

No way was he going to just _let _Sam and Alek go. No way in hell. But, in truth, he already had. He had lost their track about two hours ago, and now was driving aimlessly around. Jess was asleep in the passenger seat, her jet black hair falling down her back in loose curls. Her tan skin looked pale in the moon light. He put in a different cassette, or rather one of the five he had been listening to since he started the drive, and the song _Highway to Hell _by AC/DC came on. He rolled down his window, letting in the cool night air, and turned the music up a little louder. Maybe he truly was going to Hell again. He probably should. Hell, he deserved it. He pulled off the road, into the motels parking lot, not even seeing Bobbys truck parked at the end of the parking lot.

"Hey there, sweetheart." He said, putting on his one hundred watt smile for the old woman at the counter. She smiled back. He emptied his mind of Sam, of Alek, of everyone, and focused on the task at hand. The old woman looked slightly upset for a moment, before asking him how many rooms.

"One, please." He said nicely. She handed him a room key, number twenty three. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"No problem, dear." The old woman smiled sincerely at him. He smiled back, then walked out, and went to wake Jess, surprised to find her already awake and getting out of the car.

"Hey, we get a room?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go. The sooner we get to sleep the sooner we can find Sam and Alek." He said, grabbing his weapons duffle and clothes duffle. Jess grabbed her own. He closed the door gently, then glared at Jess as she slammed her door. "Jess, don't slam her doors." He said warningly. She just looked at him and shook her head with a sigh. He marched in front of her, and up to room twenty three. He opened the door, threw his duffle bags on one of the twin beds, and closed the door behind Jess. He had no idea that Sam was just four doors down.

He ran. And ran. Then he stopped and roundhouse kicked one of his pursuers in the head. He crumpled. Another man was suddenly there. He tackled Alek to the ground, sending them both sprawling painfully onto the cement of the alley. How the hell had he gotten himself into this mess? All he had done was stop for gas, and then suddenly he was being attacked by at least six men. So he ran. No not men. Demons, he had to remind himself again. He slammed his fist into the demons face, then elbowed him in the gut. The man caught him hard in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him. He straightened from his doubled position, and kneed the demons head. He was unprepared when a wooden bat came swinging, hitting him in the temple and knocking him out cold.

She knew Dean had to be hurting. Not just physically, but mentally. Sure, he did have a concussing, but his brothers just left him for crying out loud.

"Dean?" She asked, looking up at the red painted ceiling. No answer. He must be sleeping. She looked over at him, lying in the other bed. Nope. Not asleep. His eyes were open and he was staring in no particular direction out the window. "Dean?" She tried again. He shook his head and looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Were gonna find them." She said softly.

"Not if they don't want to be found." He replied bitterly.

"How could they not? Dean, you're their big brother. Of course they want you to find them. Maybe there telling themselves they don't want to be found, but, deep down, they do."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Psychic, remember? Mind reader."

"How…"

"I can't read their minds if I'm not with them, but before they left…..Alek didn't want to leave. Neither did Sam. But Sam thought you needed some time to get yourself together and Alek knew Sam wouldn't let him stay."

"Why wouldn't Sam let him stay?"

"Because…." She sighed. "Because they both needed to be gone for you to get into your right mind…..or, that's what Sam thinks."

"Of course it is. But is it what he believes?"

"Excuse me?" She was confused. Isn't that what she had just said?

"You said, it's what he _thinks. _Is it what he _believes_?"

"What's the difference?" She was truly curious as to what Dean thought the difference was.

"You can think something but not believe it, Jess. Say….I think that Sam would never do anything to hurt me. Does that necessarily mean I believe it?" He said quietly, hurt present in his voice as he, just this once, let his walls down. "Or maybe I think that I'm never going to see Sam or Alek again. Does that mean I believe it? No, I think it all the time but deep down I know it's not true. Well, I may not see them again, but I believe I will. Do I believe Sam would never intentionally hurt me? Yes, I do. That's why I have to find them. They're my brothers, and I'm not just going to let them slip through my fingers. So you're either with me, or not. Simple as that. Your choice." He finished, his voice still soft, but holding a determined note to it. This man was going to find his brothers. And she was going to help him. Dean had rolled over onto his side, away from her, his hand tucked under his pillow where she knew he had his silver hunting knife, ready for anything. And he would be ready when he found his brothers. Ready to look, ready to hunt. Ready to lead. To be the hero his brothers knew he was. To be the hero she believed he was. She sighed in contentment, and rolled onto her side.

He awoke with a pounding headache. His hands were tied above him to the wall. He pulled his legs up to his chest. It was so damn cold.

"Hello?" He tried calling, but it only came out in a breathless whisper. So he tried again. "Hello?" No answer. He sighed, and looked up at the chains around his wrists that were connected to the wall. He yanked at them, hating the cold steel against his skin.

"Hello, Alek Winchester." A cold, clear female voice cut through the dark like a light had been switched on. Then, a light was switched on. A woman, in her early thirties maybe, dressed in jeans and a leather jacket, walked up to him, her long blond hair swishing back and forth.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled.

"I want Sam. Where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know where Sam is. If you hadn't noticed, he wasn't with me when you knocked me out." He spat bitterly. He wasn't at all suspecting the backhand across his face. He spit blood from his split lip onto the ground, and glared up at her.

"Oh, you are too much like Dean. This is going to be fun. Pity. For you, anyway. If you were more like Sam, you would break easily. Less pain for you. Ah, well. Not my problem." She said with a smile, before kicking him, hard in the ribs.

He checked out early, ready to be free of the motel and back on the road where Dean and Alek wouldn't find him. Where he knew Dean would finally get some peace and maybe get Sams words into his thick head. So he grabbed his stuff, got into his car, and drove.

He woke a little later than he would have liked, around nine in the morning, and got up for a shower. Once that was done, and pulled on some clean jeans and boxers. He was shocked when a warm hand ran along his back.

"Jess, what the hell?" He asked. She looked at the tattoo inked on his chest and frowned. She seemed to realize what it was anyway. She ran her hand over a long scar running down his chest.

"All this….Dean, how could you let this happen?" She asked softly.

"I didn't just 'let' myself get cut with a knife, sweetheart." He said, trying his best to ignore the aching feeling toward his brothers.

"Fine. Let's just go." She snapped. He looked after her, a little surprised as she walked out the door with her bag, but quickly grabbed his own duffle's and followed after her, checking out of the hotel. They got into the car, him blasting _Bad to the Bone _through the open windows. He hummed quietly to Metallica unknowingly, a habit he had gotten into, counting the beats to songs when he was hurt.


End file.
